The Legend of Zelda: A Link of Truth
by GlissGirl99
Summary: Takes place 7 years after OoT and Link is an adult. Link has received a vision telling him to find the Holder of Truth, Balance, and Time. Once he finds the holder they must go on an adventure together and save Hyrule! First fanfic so please read and review! No flames but please give constructive critism! Rated T just in case! Some Zelink fluff! Note: Not a Link/OC!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please don't hate! After the Ocarina of Time 7 years later Link is back to being an adult and is sent on a quest to find the mysterious holder of Truth, Balance, and Time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's charcaters. But I do own this genius plot! ;) And any OC I throw in there!**

* * *

_Three goddesses stood before me in what seemed like some sort of dream. __One with green hair spoke first, "Step forward, Hero." I nervously took a step forward as I was ordered to do so. _

_She spoke again. "Hero, you are to go on a quest to find the holder of Truth, Balance, and Time. You are to protect the holder from all evil and bring peace unto Hyrule again. After you find the holder you must learn to trust each other or the plan will not work. Once you are able to trust each other go and see Princess Zelda. She will explain to you what has happened from then." The green-haired goddess spun around in a circle and sat down in a chair that appeared out of no where. _**  
**

_I opened my mouth to ask questions, but then I closed it as I thought again what I was asking. "Where am I to find the holder? A-and when am I to leave?" I eventually asked as respectfully as possible. _

_This time the red-haired goddess stepped forward to speak. "Hero Link, you will find the holder in the forest past the edge of the Lost Woods. Follow the path that is going straight. This will lead you to a cabin where the holder rests. Set out for journey when you wake up at dawn." The red-headed goddess flew up in the air, did a backflip, then neatly landed on her chair which had once again appeared out of no where. _

_"With all due respect," I started, "how will I know when I have found the right person for the holder? Also, what should I bring on my journey?" I rubbed my head in confusion as I pondered my own questions. _

_The last goddess with blue hair stepped forward. "You will know it is the holder for they are alone in the cabin at the forest. You shall bring with you all the supplies you feel it is necessary to take on any other normal quest." Instead of spinning around and flipping and whatnot, the goddess with blue hair simply just floated to her magically-appearing chair. _

_"Good luck, Hero. Know that this is your destiny and that you shall leave the moment you awake!" all three goddesses chanted at once._

* * *

I woke with a jolt as I remembered my strange dream. "That was probably one of the weirdest dreams I've had in years!" I said with a slight chuckle. I then realized it probably was more then a normal dream. It was a vision. I got up and got dressed in my daily clothes. (A/N The outfit he wears all the games. You know the green tunic?)

I grabbed a few weapons I thought would be nessecary on a quest: My bow and arrows, a couple of bombs, my longshot, and megaton hammer. I walked over to my special chest which had my shield and sword inside. I thought about how my sword isn't the master sword anymore. (After all I had to return it after I defeated Ganon.) I had the Gorons create a specially designed sword that would feel almost exactly like the master sword because I was so used to it.

I pulled back my window curtain my apartment to let in the light from the sun, that was just barely waking up, in. I peered through the window to see the practically lifeless streets of Castle Town.

After I had defeated Ganon the Royal Family offered this apartment to me as a thank you for protecting Hyrule. They even offered to pay the bills and everything! This worked out perfectly because I was not allowed to go back to my old house in the Kokiri Forest, knowing that I was Hylian and all.

I walked outside, went across the drawbridge, and onto Hyrule Field. I drew in a deep breath and smiled as I could once again smell the scent of the freshly dewed grass.

_Today is a lovely day to start a new adventure!_ I thought. I pulled out my ocarina that I had made myself after I gave back the Ocarina of Time, and I called Epona on it. I hopped on her and headed to the Kokiri Forest.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Meh? Please review! I will be eternally grateful! :) It would also make my day! I need your opinion! The story will start picking up in later chapters so don't worry. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! I am happy to say that I got my first review! It made me so happy to know tht there actually are some people out there who share their opinion! So thanks to MsBBSue! You rock! And to all of those who read my first chapter and didn't review: What are ya' waiting for? I will reply to your review via PM and answer all questions as best as I can without spoiling anything! ;) Also to those of you who were thinking "Hey that first chapter was really short." Yes it was and I am completely aware of that but think of it more as a prologue with the title Chapter 1! XD and without any further adeiu, or however you spell that, chapter 2! (Because we all know there has been way too much adeiu!)**

**Oh wait, I actually need a little more adeiu ****because of the lovely disclaimer: There is no way I own Legend of Zelda. If I did the story would go like this...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Link's P.O.V.)**

The sun was practically gone by the time I reached the Kokiri Forest. I closed my eyes and took a breath as I drew in its familiar grassy scent. I hopped off Epona and tied her to a nearby tree. I remember like it was yesterday when I would call this place home. I closed my eyes as I let my memory take over.

_"Link! Link! Hey! Liiiiinnnk! Get your lazy butt down here this instant!" a familiar female voice called from below. "Alright Saria! I'm coming down!" I said with slight reluctance as I got out of bed. I quickly looked in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair to make myself somewhat presentable. _

_I hopped on the ladder and quickly climbed down as Saria yelled some more at me. _

_"You need to learn to not be so lazy! And seriously! You were so slow getting up! Not to mention you overslept again Link! That's twice in a row!" She sounded just like how I would imagine a mother to be. _

_"Oh Saria," I said gently. I had to choose my words perfectly to get out of this one. "You do realize I only took so long because I was trying to look my best for _you_!" Saria looked down and blushed slightly. "Alright Link. I'll let you get out of your punishment this time. But just this once, understand? Never again!" I nodded in agreement. _

_I smiled very proudly to myself. I handled that situation perfectly! That's right! My name is Link and I'm known for being real smooth with the ladies! That's my true talent! _

_"Come on Link! Now let's go play!" Saria said grabbing my hand in a friendly manner. _

If only life could still be like that. Playing all day. Sleeping all night. Waking up late in the mornings. Saying just the right things to get out of the punishment for it. Those were the times.

I pushed the memory at the back of my mind as I remembered the more important matter. I heard someone shuffling in the bushes behind me. Instinctively, I drew my sword and turned around to see what it was.

"Well the 'great' Link decided that he was too afraid of the real world and decided to come running back home like a baby, huh?" a young boy with bright orange hair and freckles said. "Can it, Mido! I am here on an important quest, not to listen to your problems all day, believe or not!" I replied through gritted teeth.

"You're just making this special quest up as another way to try and impress Saria, huh?" he said. "Well you're tooooo late! Saria is mine!"

"Since when?" a familiar voice asked from the shadows. I turned my head to see no one other then Saria herself!

"Link! It's been forever since I've seen you! Wow you're so tall! You've gotten to be so handsome, too!" Saria said brightly. I blushed a little at her comments. "Yeah I'd love to catch up with you some more, but I kinda have something to do," I said scratching my head. "I understand. Where are you going?" she asked with her big green eyes looking at me pleadingly, at the same time complimenting her short green hair.

"I am going past the edge of the Lost Woods," I replied smiling at her. "Oh. Us Kokiri aren't allowed past the Lost Woods... Hey! You wouldn't mind if I accompanied you up to that point would you?" she asked with her, once again, big green puppy-dog eyes staring at me.

I pondered the thought for a second then looked back at Saria. "Oh fine!" I decided. "Who can say no to that face?" I asked teasingly.

Saria jumped up and clapped her hands as she squealed with joy. "Yay!" she exclaimed. She cleared her throat gaining her, once again, calm exposure.

"Link, I'm so glad that I can see you again!" She gestured with her hands for me to kneel down so I did. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. "I've missed you, Link!" she whispered. "I missed you too," I said ruffling her hair like she was a little girl. Actually, being a Kokiri and all, she still was.

When I got up I looked over at Mido who was glaring at me with obvious jealousy. "We better get going!" I said cheerily. "Bye Mido!" I said as nicely as possible to the boy who had been mean to me my whole childhood. "Bye Mido!" Saria chimed in. All I heard in return from him was grumbling something about wishing he was a tall blonde.

Once we had reached the edge of the Lost Woods I bent over to give Saria one last hug goodbye.

"You know Link, when we- well actually just you- were younger I kinda sorta had a small crush on you," Saria said blushing majorly. Uh-oh. I didn't see that coming. Maybe being smooth with the ladies wasn't exactally a good thing after all. How am I supposed to tell her that I don't (and honestly never have) a crush on her? This could be awkward. Then an idea popped into my head.

"I have always found you very pretty. And I love your eyes; they really compliment your hair!" I said honestly. And I meant it too! She was pretty in that little girl way.

After saying that she blushed even harder and started doing that girly thing called fiddling-with-your-hair-when-you-talk-to-a-guy. It may have another name, but I'm not really sure so that's what I call it.

"I better get going! See ya' Saria!" I called as I took my first step into the forest. "Bye Link! Come visit me again soon!" she called back after me. I turned to face her and she waved. I waved back, smiling, then turned back around walking farther into the forest.

"'Follow the path that goes straight.' All right. I can do that!" I said aloud to myself. I was following the path perfectly fine until I heard a noise that suspiciously sounded like footsteps.

"Who's there?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady. Being alone in a big, dark, and scary forest wasn't exactly on my "Favorite Things to do When Sent on a Quest" list. And hearing a noise that sounded like footsteps isn't on my "Favorite Sounds to Hear in a Forest at Night" list either.

I waited some more for a reply. Once I realized I wasn't going to get one, I continued walking along.

"It was probably just your imagination! Yeah! That's it!" I said to myself. I took one more step when I heard the footstep noise again.

"Okay! This time I know you're there for sure! Show yourself!" I shouted to them confidently. They still didn't do anything. Then just as I turned around to keep moving, something hit the back of my head, and someone started giggling.

I turned my head to the spot where the thrower would be. Then I saw the faintest streak of orange run past the trees. I knew exactly who was doing this.

"MIDO! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I shouted furiously.

"Fine. You caught me. But I'm surprised you just now noticed me. I've been following you for a while," Mido replied. "I thought that you weren't allowed back here, though?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"Well- I mean- I guess- I-" He stopped to take a deep breath. "No I'm not allowed back here, but neither was Saria and when she didn't return I thought she followed you," he explained. I squinted my eyes at him.

"Wait, so Saria's really not back?" I asked Mido. Then I remembered that she said she was going to her usual place afterwards.

"No she's not, which is why I had to follow you to see if she was there. That and to make sure you weren't making out with my woman!" he exclaimed. I felt my face instantly redden. I was do glad it was dark outside.

"First of all, she's a kid- and, well so are you- and I'm an adult! And second of all, it's not like that between us! We're just friends and always were!" I explained rushedly.

"Okay fine! Don't tell Saria about this and I won't say anything to her about that conversation an how _Link was blushing madly_!" Mido said exaggerating the last part.

"Deal! But I really do have to go now! I am on an important quest!" I told him trying to walk away.

"Wait so you really were on a quest?"

"Yes! Now can I go!"

"Fine. You may pass!"

"Thank you 'Great Mido,'" I said sarcastically. All I got in return was a glare. After all that awkwardness I was finally able to continue going along the "straight path" to get to the holder's cabin.

After what seemed like _ages _of walking I decided I needed to rest. I picked a random tree to lean against and fell asleep.

When I woke up from a, thankfully, dreamless sleep, I looked at the sky and the sun was barely rising. I quickly gathered my things together and continued walking down the path avoiding any other ways.

"I'm following the stupid straight path that leads to no where. Yippee," I said unenthusiastically through my gritted teeth.

I contined walking for about five more minutes, until I saw the cabin. I was practically jumping for joy! "Yes! I finally found the holder! Whoo hoo!" I said bouncing around. I practically sprinted up to the cabin.

I debated whether or not I should knock or not.

"I don't want to wake them. Then again I'll have to wake them anyways. But I don't want to just bare in there!" I argued with myself aloud. I eventually comprised by knocking a couple of times and then I walked in.

I stepped inside what seemed to be the living area. To the left of this was the kitchen. And to the right of the kitchen was a door. "That's probably the bedroom," I said to myself.

I started walking towards the door when something in the window caught my eye. I walked over to see what it was. The sun was barely peeking out behind rows upon rows upon rows upon- I think I made my point- of all sorts of plants and crops. "Wow," I said taking a breath in slowly. Everything looked so peaceful! My peaceful thoughts were soon interrupted, though, by a shuffling noise.

_Shuffle, shuffle. _I groaned as I heard that unmistakable shuffling noise again. I walked over towards the sound to confirm my suspicion. _Shuffle, shuffle._ Yep. I was right. I pulled out my longshot as I walked over to the skullwalltula attached to the wall. I immediately shot it down and killed it.

"Okay is anyone else here?" Right after I asked that a stalfos dropped down from no where. I quickly drew my sword. As the stalfos tried to attack me, I tried to strike with my sword. After a few more times of that I finally defeated it.

I looked around the room to see if anything else was there. Once I was satisfied that nothing was, I finally walked over to the door. I took in a deep breath as I slowly placed my hand on the door knob and carefully turned it and pulled the door open, without making any noise.

I walked inside the room as I saw someone sleeping in the bed very peacefully. I really didn't want to disturb them, but I had no choice. I walked over towards the bed and got a better look at who it was. It was...

A GIRL? WHAT? The goddesses never mentioned that the holder was a girl! Now I have to go and save Hyrule with some whiny, bratty, good-for-nothing girl! Okay, I take that back. That sounded really sexist, but it would be a lot easier if I had another dude to talk to instead of a girl complaining the whole time.

Well I haven't met her yet so I shouldn't judge her. Not all girls are bad. Saria isn't bad. Malon isn't that bad. Zelda isn't bad. Oh Zelda... "There are more important matters Link," I muttered to myself.

I leaned over the girl and whispered, "Wake up sleepy head," as nicely as possible. When she didn't move I tapped on her shoulder. "Come on! We have to go! I'm here to protect you!" I said a little louder this time.

She slowly opened her eyes and I leaned back. She just kind oft sat there for a moment staring at me. Then she rubbed her eyes and once she became more alert she open her mouth and drew in a breath. Quickly thinking, I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could let out a scream.

* * *

**Earlier I didn't mention this but I thought I should now. I had this story in mind for a while but I didn't actually really start writing it until after I read Opal223's story The Legend of Zelda: The War with Nikitre. It's really good and you guys should totally check it out! So shout out to Opal223 for being my inspiration! **

**So how was it? I'd love to hear what you think! Please feel free to review or PM me any questions or suggestions! Sorry about that whole girl situation earlier. I was thinking when I wrote it how sexist Link sounded. Sorry if I offended anyone. I'm a girl too! I was just trying to think like Link! when he was thinking about how a boy companion would be better then a girl. I also thought he should be real "smooth" with the ladies too! :) Once again, please tell me what you think! I promise to reply! Until next time! (And in case you were wondering the next chapter will be in the girl's point of view.)**

**~GlissGirl99~ (Oh yeah! I used the squiggly things!~~~~~~! It's fun!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! GlissGirl99 here! I am super excited to say I really enjoy writing this. I got more views and viewers but some people are still afraid to share their opinion. Don't be afraid! I won't digitally bite you or anything! I promise! For those of you who have reviewed I am glad you're enjoying the story! But seriously, even a simple "the story is cool" or "it could use some work" ANYTHING! Reviews mean so much to me! And I realized adeiu was German for goodbye. So last chapter when I said "Without any further adieu" I meant without any further ado! Lol! I'll go back and edit that later probably. And thanks to MsBBSue and Opal223 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning Legend of Zelda? Puh-leaze! They wish that I could've signed that contract! JK! I think Nintendo does an excellent job with the game series and I would probably mess it up!**

**Without any further ****_ado_**** I bring you... The next chapter!**

* * *

_She slowly opened her eyes and I leaned back. She just kind of sat there for a moment staring at me. Then she rubbed her eyes and once she became more alert she open her mouth and drew in a breath. Quickly thinking, I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could let out a scream. _

**Chapter 3 **

**(Amy's P.O.V.)**

One minute I'm leaving a peaceful life, lost in a peaceful dream, the next minute some random guy waltzes into my room telling me we have to go and he's gonna protect me and whatnot!

I have never seen this guy before in my life so of course I'm gonna scream! And what does he do? He puts his hand over my mouth to muffle the noise! Ugh! The nerve of some people!

"I presume you are the holder of truth, balance, and time, right?" he asks me. Holder of truth, balance, and time? What the heck is he talking about? And seriously how does he expect me to answer with a hand covering my mouth?

"Don't worry! You'll be safe with me, holder! Do you have a name?" he questions. Seriously? Do I have a name? _That's _his question? _Of course I have a name but I can't answer with your hand covering my mouth!_ I thought.

I started struggling against his grip, trying to pull his hand off my mouth.

"Sorry!" he says apologetically. "I forgot I had my hand on your mouth. Now when I let go, I want you to tell me your name, alright?" As soon as his hand let's go of my mouth I immediately let out a scream that I'm sure even the Princess of Hyrule could've heard.

He shudders and clamps his hand over my mouth again. "I'm guessing that AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH is not your name?" he said mockingly. I rolled my eyes and struggled against his grip again.

"I'll let go as long as you promise not to scream again, okay?"

I nod my head in return and he let's go. I take a deep breath in. _This isn't happening again. This isn't happening again. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING AGAIN!_

"Let's start over," he says. "Hi I'm Link! What's your name?" Link? That's his name? What kind of name is that? Whatever. His name isn't my main problem right now.

I try to stay calm but there's something about him that makes me unsteady. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU CREEPER! IF YOU WANT TO KIDNAP ME AT LEAST LET ME GET DRESSED AND HAVE SOME PRIVACY PLEASE!" I shouted.

He stepped back startledmy my sudden anger. "So I guess you can say more then AAAAAAAAHHHHHH, huh?" he asked teasingly. I gave him a glare that, I swear, would've killed anybody, but he was to busy running out of my room avoiding it.

I got out of bed and changed into my daily clothes. Today my outfit was a long, silky blue dress with sleeves that came to my elbows and had purple stitches for designs along it. I looked in the mirror at myself as brushed my long, thick, dark brown hair and watched as it went into its natural wavy position.

I closed my eyes and sighed. When I looked back in the mirror, I saw my round, light purple-grey eyes with specks of gold around the middle. _Amethyst. _That's what my mother would call the color. She said that's how I even got my name.

My light pink lips curled into a slight smile as I remembered the story of my name.

_It was a cold winter's night. A new mother lay in the hospital bed cradling the new-born baby who was fast asleep. _

_"She's beautiful!" the mom whispered. "Yes she is. Just like her mother," the father replied. They locked eyes as the baby started to awake. _

_The doctors started talking to the father as the mother started down at her baby. "Welcome to our new family!" she spoke in a hushed tone to the baby. The new-born opened her eyes in response. _

_The baby's eyes were a glowing purple-grey. "Your eyes look like amethyst," the mother commented. This caught the doctor's attention. "Her eyes? Why do you mean? New-borns like her shouldn't be able to open their eyes yet!" he exclaimed. _

_The doctor looked down at the baby and sure enough her amethyst eyes were open. _

_"I think we should name her amethyst. Because of her eye color and the meaning," the mother said. "What is the meaning behind amethyst?" the father questioned. _

_"The gemstone amethyst is rumored to bring truth to all the questions the askers have who use it. Amethyst can also bring balance and peace to the one who uses it. It is also said to be of good use when you're going through a trial in life, for amethyst was pressured upon over time, and after this trial it had brought out its beauty and good from inside and will do the same for its user."_

I looked again at my reflection staring into my amethyst eyes. Words from the story ran through my head. _Bring truth, bring balance, over time... brought out its beauty and good._

I ran my fingers through my hair as I recalled what Link had asked me earlier. _"I presume you are the holder of truth, balance, and time, right?" _

I pondered about everything that had been said. Holder of truth, balance, and time. "It is probably nothing!" I decided out loud. But if it was nothing why would Link come all the way out here to ask me that? My thoughts were interrupted when someone started knocking on my door.

"Hello? Girl? Sorry, I still don't know your name. Can you hurry it up? Your taking FOREVER!" Link shouted through the door. "One moment please! Let me finish my hair!" I called out to him. All I heard after that was him muttering something like, "Typical girl."

I smiled at my reflection one last time as I put a bobby pin in my hair, to keep my bangs out of my eyes. I took in a deep breath as I walked over to my door.

"It's gonna be alright Amy!" I encouraged myself softly.

When I opened the door I walked into my living area to find Link sprawled out on one of the sofas. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Typical boy."

Once Link saw I was out he immediately jumped off the couch and came running towards me.

"Oh great your out! Now can you stay calm as I explain this to you?" he asked. "No promises," I returned. He glared at me until I finally agreed to stay calm.

Now that I was awake and fully alert I got a better look at Link. He was pretty tall, maybe 6 feet or so, with golden-blonde hair that went past his eyebrows, barely missing his eyes. The rest of his hair was tucked away into a large green hat that matched his... Man dress? Oh wait they're called _tunics_. His eyes were a really pretty color of sky blue, but they seemed to pierce right through my skin and read my thoughts. In other words this guy was pretty cute. Handsome even. Not that I'd ever tell that to my kidnapper.

I gave him a friendly smile to the best of my abilities as he motioned for me to sit down. He gave a genuine smile in return. _He has a really pretty smile to match his eyes. _Really? That's what I'm gonna think? He's about to explain why he's kidnapping me and I am thinking of his pretty smile and eyes. I need to get a life. Hah. As if mine isn't interesting enough. I already... I stopped myself and pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

"So let's start with names! I already told you my name is Link, but I don't think I ever caught yours?" Link said starting the conversation.

"Oh so we're playing the get to know each other game huh?" I said as sarcastic and stuck up as possible. Then in a fake sugary sweet voice I added, "My name is Amethyst, but you can call me Amy. My favorite color is purple. One of my favorite hobbies is painting. And I spend half my time being kidnapped!"

"Har har. Very funny Amy," he said dully. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to get to know me!" I said with fake sympathy. "Well now that you know me better I guess it's time to kidnap me just like everyone else!" I said jokingly. Well I meant it jokingly, but there was some truth to what I said.

"Okay first of all, I'm not kidnapping you; I'm _rescuing _you," he explained drawing everything out. "Same difference. Besides, it doesn't matter what you call it, it'll all feel the same," I replied.

I barely even know this guy. All I know is he's here to kidnap- rescue, whatever- me and I'm already talking about the other times... I stopped myself from continuing that thought. I was saying everything so sarcastically though, I doubt he believes anything I say.

"Before we leave I better explain what's going on," Link said.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! Hold your horses, Mr. I'm-Not-Kidnapping-You-I'm-Rescuing-You, I am not going anywhere with you!" I said real like a real snob. "I better explain what's going on then," he stated.

"Yes. That would be nice. But just because I'll listen to your stupid story does not mean that I'm going with you, are we clear?" "Alright, alright. Just listen okay?" he asked expectantly. For once I didn't say anything.

"Last night I was visited by the goddesses in a dream telling me to go and find the holder of truth, balance, and time. They explained to me how to get here through the Lost Woods. They told me to follow the path that goes straight until I reached a cabin. Then they told me once we trusted each other, we should then visit Princess Zelda who will explain the rest and tell us what to do next. So you see, I was sent here to find you and protect you. We are supposed to both go on this quest together!"

"No," I simply said. "How am I supposed to believe you? How do I know you're not lying to me? You could just be making all this stuff up about the 'holder of truth, balance, and time'! That means nothing to me! How am I supposed to trust you? You're a completely random guy that woke me up telling me we had to go! This makes absolutely no sense! Where's all the proof?" I ranted. Oh yeah! That's right! I rant!

Link lifted his arm as he started taking off his left gauntlet. "Ooh yeah. Taking off your little glove things is going to totally get me to agree to be kidnapped!" I said real sarcastically. "Well we better get going then," I finished in a mock tone. Hah. As if I was going anywhere with him.

Link completely ignored everything that I just said still fumbling with his arm.

"There," he said once he was finished pulling off his gauntlet. Then it was his turn to be a jerk and he put his arm right up to my eyes so I couldn't see anything. I pushed it out of my face and held it where I could actually see what it was. My eyes widened and I let out an audible gasp as I saw what was on his arm. The triforce.

"Wait, that doesn't mean-" I started saying but Link cut me off saying, "Yes. It's true. I'm the Hero of Time. That's why you should trust me. I am favored by the goddesses themselves. Now do you believe me?"

I stood there still aghast at what he just revealed. Link chuckled softly. "For once something other than my good looks has left someone gaping at me!"

"What if I am gaping at your good looks, though?" I countered. "You call that a comeback!" he laughed loudly now. "You just admitted my looks are good!" My face reddened and I started getting flustered.

"I didn't say that! Well actually I kinda did, but I didn't mean that! I meant that-" I stopped as I realized I was getting no where. "What did you mean?" I furrowed my eye brows, and I realized that, once again, I was getting no where.

"Let's just get going," I decided. "So you are coming?" he questioned. "Yes, but I've still got my eyes on you! Let me go grab some things real quick," I said walking back into my bedroom.

I found a sack that would hold an extra dress, some rupees, a canteen (just in case), a latern, matches for the latern, my mom's sketchbook she gave to me, and some water colors to go with it. I ran over to a shelf and pulled out a box with my special necklace in it. I tied it around my neck as I looked at the symbol on it. The triforce. Only this triforce was different than the others. The coloring seemed to be backwards from any other that I had seen, except for... I shook my head and tugged on my sleeves and looked back at the necklace.

It had the usual three triangles on the outside that made another triangle in the middle appear, but on this necklace, unlike the usual coloring of the three triangles on the outside being gold and the middle one outlined, only the middle triangle was filled in with gold and the outside triangles were outlined. I had always assumed it was a mistake but I treasured it anyways. It was one of the few items I could keep from my parents before they died.

I touched the triforce on the necklace. It could be a mistake, but if it was then why did it look like... I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. My kidnapper- the fabled Hero of Time- was waiting. I grabbed my sack and walked out of my room.

"You ready?" Link asked. I nodded. He looked me in my eyes. "You alright? You seem more tense then you were earlier, when you were playing the bratty, cocky, stuck up-" "You can stop there," I told him, giving him the evil eyes.

"Alright, princess," he muttered sarcastically. I froze.

"Call me princess again and see what happens!" I threatened.

"Sorry," he said. "I couldn't help it! I mean, look at what you're wearing!" I glanced down at my long, elegant, silky dress. I felt my face redden. "Well I'll let you know that this is one of my favorite dresses, thank you very much, and I am a girl so it is only proper that I would wear a dress! But I wouldn't be talking if I were you," I said gesturing towards his green dress/tunic.

This time Link's face turned bright red. "Not cool! For starters it's a tunic! There's a difference!" he said while I snickered at his comment.

"Oh yeah, _big_ difference. It just has a different name because 'man-dress' doesn't sound right." I said with my usual sarcasm. But I couldn't help myself with that last comment. He was totally asking for it. Of course saying that was also me totally asking him for a glare, which I happily got.

"Let's just go," he said without continuing the conversation any more.

"Yes let's," I replied opening the outside door.

"Where should we go first?" Link asked. "There's a village past my cabin," I explained pointing out to the path that lead there. "Come on," Link said. "Let's go learn to trust each other." I rolled my eyes. "Fine. And so we're off," I said walking down the path.

* * *

**I think that's probably a good place to stop! Please tell me what you thought of that chapter! If you have any suggestions or questions please leave a review or PM me. So you guys finally got to meet Amy! And for those of you thought Link was cocky, compared to her, he's nothing! Also, sorry if there's any typos and stuff. I try to check it but sometimes things will slip past me. There have been some very interesting things I'd like to address that happened in this chapter. **

**1. Amy may act really cocky but I don't know if you could see it but it kind of seems like she's hiding something... A couple of things actually. Maybe behind all that sarcasm and cockiness something is hiding... I left a couple of clues as to what some of the things she is hiding are but I wanna see why oi guys think! Review, review!**

**2. Amy's necklace: this I'm sure will raise a few questions but they'll be answered later on. I'm not sure how well I explained it but you know how on the triforce the three outside triangles come together and make a middle triangle? Well instead of the outside triangles being filled in with gold, the middle triangle was instead. Hopefully that was a better explanation. **

**3. I have no idea if they have hospitals in Hyrule to be honest, but for the sake of the story there are, okay? And it's not a hospital with our technology either, it's simply just a room where a doctor delivers the babies, alright?**

**4. The whole thing behind the meaning of amethyst, most of it I made up but I did Google its meaning and I found that it actually is linked with balance somehow. But all the other fancy words? Nah, I just made that up, again for the sake of this story. **

**Hope you enjoyed the third chapter! I will love you forever if you review though... (hint, hint!) And sorry for the long authors note at the end! XD**

**~GlissGirl99~ (using the squiggly things again!~~~~~~ Yay! XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all!**** I want to thank you all for being wonderful enough to actually take the time out of your daily lives and read this fanfic! I love you all! I'll love you even more if you review! XD Please do, I would like to know what I need to work on and stuff. **

**Shout outs to for reviewing: Thanks to MsBBSue for being a consistent reviewer! You are super awesome! You guys are here for the story so here we go! (After the disclaimer of course!)**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a girl named GlissGirl99. She wrote a fanfiction called The Legend of Zelda: A Link of Truth. She made no money for it whatsoever and wrote the story just for fun. Before each new chapter she had to write a disclaimer saying ****she didn't own The Legend of Zelda or Nintendo. The end. **

**Now onto Chapter 4!**

* * *

_"Where should we go first?" Link asked. "There's a village past my cabin," I explained pointing out to the path that lead there. "Come on," Link said. "Let's go learn to trust each other." I rolled my eyes. "Fine. And so we're off," I said walking down the path._

**Chapter 4**_  
_

**(Link's P.O.V.)**

I walked on the right side of Amy along the path to the village. "How long until we get there?" I asked complaining. "We're almost there. Five minutes. Tops. Okay?" Amy asked. I sighed. "Alright, but I would've rather gone on horseback than walking!" I complained some more. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey look!" Amy said pointing somewhere off in the distance. "That's the village!" she said excitedly. I squinted my eyes as I saw past the trees what did seem to be a village house. "Finally!" I said jumping up and down.

As we walked into the village I saw lots of people glaring at me and Amy. "Why are they glaring at us?" I whispered to Amy. "Glaring at us? No. All those boys are glaring at_ you_," she explained.

"Me? Why are they glaring at me?" I asked tilting my head in confusion. "They're jealous of you!" Amy said giggling. Wait a second. Amy? Giggling? Someone has some serious mood swings.

"Why would they be jealous of me? I mean, I know I'm awesome and all, but seriously? I don't even know them!" I exclaimed.

Amy rolled her eyes and put her face in her hand. When she looked up she sighed and said, " They're jealous of you because your with such a beautiful girl like me. They probably think we're together." I saw a faint blush come across her cheeks.

"What do you mean togeth- Oh. Never mind," I said feeling heat rise on my cheeks. I looked around some more and saw a restaurant. "'B, L, & D,'" I read out loud. "What does that mean?" I asked turning to Amy.

"Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner, duh," she replied with her usual cockiness coming back. "I'm so starving right now! Can we please get some breakfast? What time is it, anyways?" I questioned.

"Alright fine. I guess we probably should get something to eat. And I you wanna know what time it is maybe you should look up at the clock and see for yourself!" Amy answered.

I looked over and saw a tall building with a clock on it. The time read, "8:23." Yup, definetly breakfast time.

We walked into the restaurant and the waitress found us a table. "My name is Susan and I'll be your waitress for this morning, are there any drinks that I can get you?" she asked, handing us menus. I looked over the drink section.

"Hmm... I'd like the 'Very Berry Fairy Smoothie' please?" Amy asked Susan. Susan scribbled it down on her notepad. The waitress turned to me and smiled. "And what should I get for such a handsome young man like you?" she asked me. Did she really just say that?

I ignored the "compliment", I guess, and answered,"I would like a 'Sweet Deku Nut Swirl.'" Susan wrote that down on her notepad and walked away.

As soon as Susan had left, Amy immediately burst out laughing. "'Handsome young man like you'? Hah! You wish!" she said making my face instantly redden. "It's not funny!" I said embarrassed. "Besides, she was just being friendly!"

"Oh yes of course! Because this is just being friendly," Amy said batting her eyelashes at me while twirling her hair and smiling like an idiot.

"Yes! That is just some people's way of being friendly!" I exclaimed, thinking of Saria. This only made Amy laugh even harder.

"How stupid are you! The big, bad Hero of Time, doesn't even realize when someone's flirting with them! Wow! Some kidnapper you are!" she joked. Flirting? She wasn't flirting with me! Was she? I furrowed my eyebrows as I thought of what Amy had said.

_"Some kidnapper you are!"_ her words echoed through my mind. It bothered me every time she said this even if she was joking. I wasn't kidnapping her, I was protecting her.

"You know, I'm not kidnapping you, I'm-" I stopped as she interuptted me saying, "You're _protecting_ me. I know, I know."

"Why is it, that whenever you talk to me your voice is just _dripping _with sarcasm?" I asked clearly annoyed. "Well why is it, that whenever I see your ugly little face the sarcastic comments just come to me?" she asked raising her voice. "Well if my face is so ugly, why did the waitress start flirting with me?" I asked yelling at Amy.

"She wasn't flirting with you; she was being overly friendly with you!" Amy yelled even louder than I had.

"SO YOU ADMIT THAT I'M RIGHT?" I asked screaming at her.

"NO, BUT I ADMIT THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR THINKING THAT YOU WERE RIGHT!" Amy screamed back.

"HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE? I SAID SHE WAS BEING FRIENDLY AND YOU JUST SAID THAT SHE WAS BEING FRIENDLY TOO!"

"IT MAKES SENSE IF I WANT IT TO!" Amy screamed, her face red with anger.

At this point the waitress was back with our drinks awkwardly standing there, staring at the two of us along with everyone else in the restaurant. The waitress cleared her throat to get our attention, but the both of us just ignored her.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRAVEL WITH YOU WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE UNLESS YOU SAY YOU DO?" I yelled at the top of my lungs furiously.

"WHO SAYS I'M GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU?" Amy screamed back.

"ME! THE HERO OF TIME!" I yelled in her face. This caught a lot of people's attention and I heard them whispering. For the first time, I noticed that everyone was quiet in the restaurant except for the two of us.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK OF YOUR HERO OF TIME BUSINESS?" Amy asked furiously.

"WHAT?" I screamed at her.

"THIS!" Amy yelled. She stood up taking her "Very Berry Fairy Shake" in her hands. I saw it coming but I wasn't sure what to do so I just sat there as she dumped her drink on me.

"LINK! IT'S OVER! I AM NOT GOING WITH YOU!" she yelled as loud as she could. Then Amy crossed her arms and walked out of the restaurant.

I stood up soaking wet, all by myself at the table, with everyone staring at me.

"I'm sorry about your breakup," the waitress said awkwardly. I wasn't in the mood to correct her. After all it _did_ look an awfully lot like a breakup.

"You know, I'm available at the moment!" she said with a wink. Unable to find my voice I just shook my head. "That's alright. The girl did say you were the Hero of Time, right? I'm not worthy to go out with someone like you. Oh! And that'll be 12 rupees."

I felt a blush crawl onto my face as I handed her 3 blue rupees. "Keep the change," I whispered to her. I grabbed my drink and left the restaurant.

Great. Just great. Little Miss Attitude just had to run away. I sighed softly to myself as I wandered the village streets. I realized that it was going to be a lot more difficult to get her to trust me than I thought.

I saw a lot of people staring at me whispering. I guess I probably did look pretty funny though, being dripping-wet in a berry shake. I walked towards a group of girls and overheard some of their gossip.

"The Hero of Time just got dumped by Amy!" one of them said.

"She literally _dumped_ him! She poured her shake on top of him," another said giggling.

"Amy never told me she was going out with anyone! Especially not the Hero of Time! I heard he's really cute!" one spoke from the group with a dreamy look in her eyes.

When I walked past them they got very quiet, with the exception of someone saying, "Shh! Thats him!" but when I took a few more steps they started giggling and whispering again.

Okay, so I understand how they would know me, being the Hero of Time and all, but how would they know Amy? _Because this is the village she goes to! Duh Link! These are her friends! _

I sighed. I have a gut feeling that it's going to be a long day today.

I sipped the last of my drink and threw the cup in the garbage. I started walking along the path to Amy's cabin when my stomach started growling. Oh yeah. I never did eat breakfast.

I walked down the path to Amy's cabin. And after what seemed like _hours_, I finally made it there. _  
_

I knocked on the door lightly. A muffled, "Go away Link," came from inside.

"Amy? Can I come in? We need to talk," I asked though the door.

"There's nothing to talk about, _hero_," she called back.

"But-"

"Go away!"

"Amy please-"

"I said go away!"

"Amy, I'm really sorry for what happened back there. I really am. I need to talk to you. I just-" I was cut off when Amy opened the door.

"Come on in Link!" Amy said in a sickly-sweet voice. I did as she said and stepped inside and plopped myself down on a couch in front of her.

"I am really sorry-" Amy interuptted me before I could say anything more. "I already heard your apology. I think it's my turn now. I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. I guess I just let my anger get the best of me. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and I also shouldn't have poured my drink on you." She looked up at me with apologetic eyes before she put her head in her hands.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. Seriously, it is. I'm not mad or anything. I'm just a little sticky..."

Amy looked back up at me. "There's a shower in the bathroom in my bedroom. You can use that to clean up. It's the least I can do for all the problems I've caused," Amy offered leading me through her bedroom.

"There's towels in that closet over there-" she pointed to another door. "-and there's extra soaps as well. Unless of course you want to smell like a girl," Amy said giggling. "Thank you so much!" I said. She smiled in return. She was actually kind is pretty when she smiled...

I locked eyes with Amy. My plain blue eyes felt like nothing in comparison with her pretty purple-grey. I was fascinated by that purple-grey color of theirs.

Amy cleared her throat as she looked down awkwardly and blushed slightly. "I should probably let you have your privacy," she said. "Yes. That would be nice. Unless of course you want to watch?"

I watched as Amy's eyes widened and the blush on her face deepened. "I-I'm g-good!" she stuttered. I chuckled as she became very flustered. "I'm totally kidding!" I said laughing even harder now. "Now out!" I commanded jokingly. Amy nodded and left the room.

I started the shower and stepped in. I thought about how the quest is coming along so far. Not very good. Then I thought of Amy. _She's so cute when she's flustered and not so sarcastic_. Wait, WHAT? Did I really just think that? I didn't mean it like that! I hardly even know her! Besides, my heart belongs to someone else... I sighed as I remembered her.

"Zelda," I whispered. I relaxed as I let the hot water come over me and a memory of a few weeks ago went through my mind.

_I was visiting Zelda as I usually did every couple of days. We were talking together at the castle's garden._

_"Zelda, I think I'm in love," I admitted to her. "Are you in love?" __She closed her eyes and layed down near the flower beds. I layed down next to her. _

_Zelda let out a sigh as she answered, "Yes Link. I'm also in love. But I just can't tell him yet." She got a dreamy expression on her face and sighed again. _

_I couldn't help but wonder if it was me she was talking about. I was in love with Princess Zelda. Was she in love with me? I sighed as those thoughts ran through my mind. _

_Zelda pointed to a cloud above us and said how it looked like it was a heart. I smiled when I looked at it and saw that she was right. The cloud did look like a heart. _

_"That heart represents the love I have for someone who I am really close to," I told her. "That heart represents all my hopes that the one I love feels the same for me," she said in return. She turned to me and smiled. I smiled back at her. _

_She was so beautiful. I closed my eyes and thought of all her gorgeous features. Her long golden hair that always looked flawless no matter what we did. Her brilliant blue eyes that were always sparkled, filled with hope and kindness. Her smile that would send tingles down my spine, filling me with warmth. Everything about her was just so, perfect. There wasn't any other word for it. Perfect described her well, perfectly. _

_She grabbed my hand and laced her fingers through mine. My heart fluttered excitedly. For the rest of that afternoon we watched the clouds together in silence. For simply, nothing more needed to be said. I loved her and she hopefully loved me. _

I love her and hopefully she loves me.

I turned off the water, dried myself off, and got dressed. When I walked out of the room, I smelled someone cooking something on the stove.

"Mmm! Something smells good! What time is it?" I asked Amy.

"Thanks! I'm cooking up one of my favorite cucco recipes! And as for the time, you have eyes for yourself. Go look at the clock on the wall and see! Can't you tell I'm a little busy here?" Amy replied with her usual sarcasm and cockiness in her voice coming back.

I turned around to the wall with the clock on it and read what it said. "It's about 11:45! Which is my lunchtime! And I'm extremely hungry because I didn't get any breakfast either!" I told Amy.

She just ignored my comment and continued cooking. _She's probably just feeling guilty about earlier,_ I thought. Though when I looked over at Amy she seemed to be trying to cook the meal quicker.

In about another five minutes she finished cooking. "Here's a plate. Help yourself to as much as you want. You can either eat at the table or on one of the sofas, I really don't care. I'm going to be in my bedroom for about an hour. Please don't talk to me or bother me in anyway that I would have to interact with you!" Amy explained in a rush. She quickly got some cucco meat and some fairy berries, and then she ran out of the room.

"Well that was strange," I said aloud to myself as I took a bite sitting down at the table. "Mmm! This is good! But it seemed as though she was trying to avoid me. I hope I didn't make her feel too guilty about earlier. Or maybe she just can't face my good looks anymore!" I took another bite of the food and I realized I was talking out loud to myself.

"I'm such an idiot sometimes," I muttered, once again, to myself. I finished my plate of food and washed the plate off in the sink.

I thought about stopping by Amy's bedroom to tell her how awesome lunch was, but then I remembered how she wanted to be alone. I definitely did NOT want her to freak out again. I felt like she was hiding something from me though. No matter what, she did deserve her privacy.

What I really wanted to do was to go get Epona from the Kokiri Forest. I am tired of walking everywhere! I couldn't just leave Amy though, but I didn't exactly want to bother her. Then I had an idea. I would write her a note!

_"Going to the forest away from your cabin. I'll be back soon. 2 hours tops. Thnaks for lunch and please keep yourself out of danger. -Link"_

"That works!" I said leaving the note on the counter. I set off into the forest hoping to be back fairly soon.

I jogged most of the way to the Lost Woods so it would speed things up. I quickly navigated my way through the Woods and into the Kokiri Forest. I saw Saria brushing Epona and feeding her a carrot.

I walked over to where Epona and Saria were. "Hey I'm back!" I called to Saria.

"Link!" Saria exclaimed. "What brings you here? Don't you have a quest that you're supposed to be on?"

"Yes, I am still on the quest but I thought I'd just bring Epona with me," I explained brushing Epona's mane.

"That's very thoughtful of you Link! Here bring these carrots along with you. And make sure that you walk her through the Lost Woods; don't ride her. Have a good rest of the quest!" Saria said very perkily.

"Thanks Saria! And I'll be sure I will. I'll see you later!" I said grinning. "Come on girl," I said to Epona as I untied her from the tree. "Let's go walk through the Lost Woods together!"

After walking Epona through the Lost Woods, I rode her along the path to Amy's cabin. I arrived reasonably sooner then I would have if I had been on foot. I tied Epona to a nearby tree and hopped off.

I knocked on Amy's door for the third time today. I heard her footsteps inside the cabin as she came running to answer the door.

"Come on in," she greeted opening the door. I followed her through the living room as she gestured for me to sit down on the couch. I did as she wanted and she sat down next to me and turned to face me.

"About things that happened earlier, I think we both have some explaining to do," Amy said quietly. "Yes, you're probably right," I agreed. "Of course I am," she said simply.

"First let me start off by asking you a question," Amy said.

"Okay," I agreed slightly hesitant.

"Earlier today, you said I was 'the holder of truth, balance, and time'; what did you mean when you said that?" she asked.

I bit my lip unsure of how to answer this question. To be honest I don't know what it means myself!

"I'm not sure of what it means, but the goddesses told me to find the holder of truth, balance, and time here. In this cabin," I answered to the best of my abilities.

Amy let out a breath. "Great. That tells me nothing."

"Why did you want to know?" I asked.

"Well let's see. Oh, I dunno, maybe because you came looking for this holder person here in my house and I have no idea what you're taking about! I think I had the right to know. Plus, it sounds familiar, like I've heard it somewhere before," Amy said getting a distant look in her eyes at the end.

"I'm sorry I don't have any useful information," I told her. "But I have this gut feeling that you're this holder person." Amy looked up at me. "Really?" she asked. "Really," I assured her. _Plus the goddesses said that you'd be alone in this house, which you are. _

"Now it's my turn to ask a question," I told her. She nodded and looked away. I think she knew what I was about to ask her.

"Why did you run into you're bedroom at lunchtime? And why were you in such a hurry?" I asked Amy. She looked at me real quick and looked down again. "I had something I needed to do before it was to late," she answered. She wasn't telling the complete truth and I knew it. She knew I knew it too.

"What did you have to take care of that was so urgent at lunchtime?" I egged her on. She probably didn't have to tell me. I mean, I have no rights of knowing anything, but that didn't stop me.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Amy asked me.

"I promise," I replied.

"Okay well..."

* * *

**Oh no! A cliffhanger! I'm so mean! XD It seemed like this chapter was fairly long compared to the others but I was dying for a cliffhanger! Some things I want to talk about:**

**1. Amy has quite a few mood swings doesn't she? XD That wasn't exactly intended at first but it makes her a more interesting character to write. **

**2. Link admitted he was in love with Zelda! Yay for flashbacks! Yay for Zelink! I thought his flashback was very cute and fluffy and I was just dying for some fluffy Zelinkness! Lol!**

**3. I have no idea what kind of technologies they have at this time so for the sake of this story we are going to assume that there are showers, clocks, restaraunts, and stoves, alright?**

** That**** was a really fun chapter to write! Especially with the whole "Dumped" scene. I have always wanted to see something like that in real life. Lol! Anyways, Thanks for reading! And please review! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**~GlissGirl99~ (Yay for squiggly things! But does anyone seriously know what they're called...? ~~~~~! XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**'Sup people reading this story? XD I wanna take the time real quick and thank you for reading! You are so awesome for doing so! You'll be even more awesome if you review! :) There are going to be lots of different secrets and flashbacks and backstories and stuff throughout this entire story in case you haven't already picked up on that!**

**Awesome people who deserve shout outs!: Opal223 for reviewing! Thank you so much! Your reviews made my day a whole lot better! You are super awesome!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda is amazing. Nintendo does a good job with it. Therefore they wouldn't sell it to a little girl like me! So if anyone thinks that I own LoZ, to clearify: I don't! (Shocker)**

**Chapter 5! Yay! I can't believe I made it this far!**

* * *

_"What did you have to take care of that was so urgent at lunchtime?" I egged her on. She probably didn't have to tell me. I mean, I have no rights of knowing anything, but that didn't stop me._

_"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Amy asked me._

_"I promise," I replied._

_"Okay well..."_

**Chapter 5**

**(Amy's POV)**

"Okay well..." I started hesitantly. Was I really going to tell Link the truth? It's not like he has any business knowing! And if he's like any of the others he'll end up just using it against me... I sighed.

"Well?" Link asked.

My gut was telling me that Link was different from the rest, he had a pure heart and mind, but my instincts were not to trust him. I felt like I was having an inner war with myself.

_I could just make something up. He might believe it. But I'd then have to hide the truth from him... _Hah! That was a funny way to put it! Truth! I'm really staring to hate the truth! But what should I do?

I tried stalling a little longer. "You know, I'm not sure if I can trust you with this information. I want you to do something for me so I know I can trust you," I said grinning.

"You can trust me! I want the truth! NOW!" Link said. He was obviously getting impatient.

_Gut or instincts? Gut or instincts? What should I do?_ I sighed as I made my desicion. My instincts took over. I had to lie about the truth! Even if he was the Hero of Time, how was I supposed to know what he was going to do with this information? And why was he so intent on finding out?

It's time to lie. "My parents died when I was younger," I started. So far that much is true. It had nothing to do with why I ran intoby bedroom... But it was true. "At twelve o' clock, long as I'm awake or not extremely tired, I have to get an hour to myself to respect my parents," I explained with fake sadness.

I hated lying! But it was the only way to protect myself! And him... From the truth! My parents _did_ die when I was younger. That much was true. At twelve o' clock, day or night, as long as I was awake, I did take an hour to myself. Not to respect my parents. I did that all the time. I needed an hour to myself or the truth would come out and there was nothing I could do about it.

Sometimes the truth isn't always good.

Sometimes the truth isn't what you want to hear.

Sometimes the truth is too much information.

Sometimes the truth hurts.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Link said snapping me back to reality. It looked as if he was buying my story. I gave a half-hearted smile in order to make my story more believable.

Lies.

I live in a world of lies.

As much as I want to tell the truth something is holding me back.

Something that is protecting me, yet it hurts me at the same time.

I'm lost...

Lost in a world of lies.

Lies.

I started to get distant, as I got lost in my thoughts when Link spoke again.

"You know, you can always trust me," Link told me placing a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I awkwardly glanced away quickly before he could read the emotions on my face. It was almost as if he knew I was still hiding something.

Link removed his hand from my shoulder. "What exactly happened when your parents died?" Link asked me. "If you don't mind sharing, that is," he quickly said afterwards.

Link was trying to be nice. I could at least tell him this story honestly. It was the least I could do for lying straight to his face earlier. Besides, if I told him about my parents death he wouldn't be able to use this information against me. It was simply just a story.

I felt Link's sky-blue eyes stare into me. "It's alright. I don't mind telling you," I spoke softly to Link. Something in his eyes changed as I was getting ready to share my story. _Sympathy, _I thought. He cared. He really did.

"Ten years ago, when I was eight years old, my parents died. We were in a cabin, similar to this one but slightly bigger, and I was in my bedroom playing with my toys. I heard my mom scream and my dad shouted something I didn't understand. Then there was a loud scratching noise. It started to get hot. Really hot. I walked into the hallway and peeked around the corner to see the living room in flames. My parents were right next to each other, hand in hand, softly crying.

"Then I saw it. It was a dark shadowy figure laughing silently across the room at my parents. 'Where's the girl?' it asked with a deep voice. My parents stood there silent. My dad caught my glance and in his eyes I could tell he wanted me to sneak out quickly and unnoticed. I ran back to my bedroom and grabbed a few things. I crawled out the window leaving the burning cabin behind me.

"I ran away into a small village. No one seemed to take any notice of me. I just walked on by as if nothing happened, until a young lady stopped me. She asked if I was lost and where my parents were. I told her about the cabin burning and my parents tapped and how the evil man wanted me. She offered me a place to stay. I did as she offered and stayed with her for a few days.

"I new I was becoming a burden for her so that's when I decided I would do it. I would run away again. So I did. For days. I was getting weak and hungry when I had found another cabin. This cabin. It had fields of crops growing out in its yard. I took some of the food and walked inside only to find it abandonded. I grew up alone and raised myself. I matured at a young age to survive. I made friends with the village people and they welcomed me. They offered to buy some of the food I grew so I could make money."

After my emotional story was over I found myself crying. Not loud sobs, but quiet tears silently streaming down my face. Link took his hand and brushed them off gently.

"Amy..." he said with sympathy in his voice. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I didn't know..." Link trailed off.

I looked down slightly embarrassed with myself. How could I cry? Crying makes me weak! I cannot be weak! I have to stay strong! But I just can't help it! My eyes start to fill with tears again threatening to spill at any moment.

I felt the tears slip down onto my cheeks again. I sniffled softly and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't be crying like this," I whispered to Link. "It's okay. You're perfectly fine. After all that was a pretty emotional story," Link says trying to comfort me.

Link takes me into his strong arms and so I wrap my arms around him too. He removes an arm and brushes some hair out of my face. "It's alright, Amy. You can trust me," he whispers to me.

Then I feel the inner war inside of me again. My gut and my instincts were going at it again. I want to trust my gut. _Link isn't going to hurt me. He's a good guy. Trust him._ But my instinstcts keep holding me back. _He's just another kidnapper. He wants to use you and take advantage of you for his own good. He doesn't actually care about you. Remember Aaron..._ I start crying even harder now.

Link let go of me but grabs my shoulders. He looks me in my eyes. "Sometimes it's okay to cry," he said. "But crying shows weakness! And if you show weakness it means you're weak," I reply. "Crying does not make you weak. It makes you human," he spoke in a gentle tone.

I felt him wrap his arms around me and I do the same to him once more. I start to feel my heart fluttering. My emotions must not be with me today. I hardly even know this guy! I tried to convince myself that he was merely just a kidnapper. _An extremely good-looking kidnapper... _STOP! I can't do this again.

Who cares if Link is handsome, or caring, compassionate, and the qualities of a good man! It doesn't matter! He may act like this now, but he'll turn on me like all the others.

My thoughts we're interuptted by a knock on the door. Link and I pulled away from each other awkwardly. His face was bright red and I'm sure mine was too. I heard the knock at the door again and I could tell that this person was getting impatient.

"I, uh, better answer the d-door," I said stuttering. Smooth Amy. I opened the door and Link walked over behind me.

"Amy!" a familiar voice called. I immediately brightened up. "Sherry!" I called back. I was immediately pulled into a hug. "Long time no see!" Sherry told me. "Yes! Definitely!" I replied.

Sherry was a childhood friend of mine. She became my best friend right after I met her in the village when I was eight. She was one of the few people who knew the truth about me. The complete truth. The truth I didn't give Link... And more...

I hadn't seen Sherry for months! She had moved away when we were both sixteen, but she occasionally came by to visit me, whenever she got the chance.

"We have a lot of catching up to do girl!" Sherry exclaimed. "Yes we do!" I said laughing.

I looked at Sherry to see how she had changed. She still had the same dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She was still one inch taller than me. And she still had that goofy smile on her face that would immediately appear when she was happy and excited or when she was flirting with a boy. The only thing I could find different was...

"Sherry! What's on your face?" I exclaimed. "Makeup silly!" she replied giggling. I smiled and rolled my eyes as she said, "You're such a tomboy and you always will be!" "I know," I simply replied.

Her eyes wandered over to the door where Link was standing, awkwardly watching our reunion. I completely forgot about him! Oh boy. Sherry was going to beg me for information. Anytime I simply had a _friend_ who was a boy, she grilled me for details.

"And who is this?" Sherry asked wiggling her eyebrows. My face turned beet red.

"This is Link. He's a, uh, he's a...friend," I said hesitantly.

"Ohhhh! Okay!" Sherry said putting on her flirtatious smile, flashing it in Link's direction. He raised his eyebrows at first, but he eventually smiled back in her direction. Sherry giggled in response.

"He's really cute! And you said you're just friends? That's a shame. Wait no it's not! Does that mean he's available? For me?" Sherry whispered in my ear. I felt my face starting to heat up again so I just nodded. Sherry giggled some more and pumped her fist in the air. I sighed. Leave it to Sherry to chase down all the guys.

I noticed we were still outside. "Here! Come on in!" I said guiding Sherry inside. All three of us sat down on the sofas. I sat next to Sherry, who was sitting in between me and Link.

I tried to start a friendly conversation. "So Sherry, what brings you back here to our village?" I asked her.

"I took the weekend off of, uh, work so I could hang out with my buddies! I thought I'd swing by and hang out with you!" Sherry replied happily. Then something in her eyes changed and she got a flirty smile on her face as she turned towards Link.

"Are you new in town? I don't think I've seen you before? How long have you known Amy?" Sherry asked bombarding Link with questions.

"I don't live here; I'm also just visiting. And Amy and I are..." he glanced at me quickly. "We're pretty new friends, but we've gotten pretty close. In fact I met him while you were gone last time," I explained for Link.

So maybe it was bending the truth a little bit, but it wasn't a flat out lie.

"Oh that's cool!" Sherry said smiling. "We should all go to the main part of the village and hang out!" she suggested. I smiled. That actually wasn't such a bad idea.

"I brought my horse, Epona, with me, but there's no way we can all fit on her," Link said. "That's sweet of you to offer but I think we can just walk," Sherry replied. Link nodded and started coughing.

"Sorry. I think I'll go to the kitchen and get something to drink real quick," Link said. Sherry and I nodded as he walked out of the room.

"Amy, he's so hot! Do you think he's into me?" Sherry asked in a hushed tone.

"He's not hot!" I said matching her hushed tone, not wanting to accept the fact that Sherry was right. He was pretty hot. "And he's totally not into you. You're really creeping him out. Seriously! He just met you and you're probably scaring him to death! Just back off a little, would you?" I hissed at her.

Sherry giggled. "I see how it is. Amy wants Link to herself!" she said quietly. I felt a blush start creeping up on my cheeks.

"No I don't! He's just a friend!" I said defiantly. Sherry giggled some more.

"Here he comes! Go talk to him!" she said pushing me. I fell right into his arms. My face turned to red that a tomato would be jealous. "S-sorry," I apologized getting flustered. I turned around and have Sherry a glare that said, "Later, you are so dead!"

Link chuckled. "It's okay, but we should probably be going now," he replied with his blue eyes twinkling. "Uh, yeah. You're right. Let me go get something real quick," I said getting up, running towards my bedroom gesturing for Sherry to follow.

"Not cool, Sherry. Not cool," I said furiously. "I think you liked it!" she replied giggling.

"No I didn't. That was so embarrassing! Why do you have to be so annoying sometimes," I said to Sherry sighing softly to myself.

"Amy, admit it! You totally like him!" she said poking my left shoulder.

"No I don't!"

"I think you do!"

"But I don't!"

"Yeah! You do!"

"Okay what makes you think that?" I asked catching Sherry off guard. "Well. You do seem to get a little flustered around him," she pointed out.

"That's only because you're here pushing me into him!" I exclaimed. "Touché," she said.

"I do not like him. I hardly even know him!" I said grabbing Sherry by the shoulders. My eyes widened as I realized I totally just blew that lie. Sherry started laughing.

"Hardly even know him? The last time I visited was like, six months ago! You had six months to get to know this guy!" Sherry said still laughing like a maniac.

"I just don't like him, 'Kay? He's my friend and that's all I want him to be," I explained to Sherry. She looked into my eyes and saw my honesty. I could tell she finally believed me.

"Alright. Let's go!" Sherry said opening the door to my bedroom. When we walked out to the living room I saw Link awkwardly sitting on the couch. He glanced up at me and I smiled at him, but he just looked at his feet. _I wonder if he heard our conversation..._

I quickly glanced at the clock before we left. 3:45. We should be able to get there by four if we walked quickly.

After the fifteen minute walk we all sat at a bench together, inside the village, and tried to figured out what we'd do next.

"Oh I know!" Sherry exclaimed. "We could all go clothes shopping!" Link and I groaned. I hated shopping. "I'll take that as a no," Sherry said looking somewhat disappointed.

"Hey, what time is it?" Link asked for the gazillionth time today. "Time for you to get a watch!" I joked. "You're very funny Amy," he replied sarcastically. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and grinned confidently. "I know I am!" Link rolled his eyes in return.

Link looked up at the clock on the tower and I did the same. "4:05," I said aloud. Sherry's eyes widened.

"I've got a, uh, date that I was supposed to be on five minutes ago!" she said jumping up. "Bye Amy! It fun seeing you again!" she gave me a quick hug. "Bye Link! It was nice to meet you. I think you're really cute for the record! Treat Amy well! You two would be a cute couple!" she said with a wink making both of us blush. Sherry took off running down the street.

There was an awkward silence when me and Link were all alone. Why did Sherry have to make things so awkward?

"She certainly is a bundle of energy!" he said with a chuckle. I nodded and laughed. "Yes. She certainly is!"

Link had gotten up and offered me his hand. I took it and once I was up I brushed myself off. "What'd ya' wanna do now?" he asked me.

"We are going to get you a watch," I said smiling. He smiled back at me and laughed. "All right!" he responded.

We walked into a random jewelry shop when Link started talking. "So she thinks I'm cute, huh? She wasn't bad herself. I don't know why she was trying to hook me up with you though! What do you think of me?" he asked laughing. I froze.

"W-what do you m-mean," I said getting red and flustered. Link laughed at me. "You're getting flustered again!" Link pointed out. My heart dropped and the blush spread across my face even more.

"Y-you heard that c-conversation?" I asked him mentally kicking myself for speaking so loudly in my room.

"Yeah," Link replied. "It actually was really awkward hearing you guys talk about me, knowing I wasn't supposed to hear! I'm glad we're friends though," he said punching my arm slightly. I quickly regained my composure.

"Hardly. You know I was making that up so she wouldn't freak out about you being a kidnapper," I told him.

"I'm not kidnapping you! I am protecting you!" he said clearly aggravated.

"Okay then, protector, what exactly is it that you are protecting me from?" I asked him.

"Evil," was his blunt reply. "What evil?" I asked confused.

"For starters, there were two monsters in your cabin this morning! I killed them before I woke you up! If I wasn't here they could've easily killed you by now!" Link exclaimed. I gasped loudly. There were monsters in my house? If this idiot wasn't here I could be dead? What?

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I asked him furious. "Maybe I actually could've started trusting you sooner if you had told me that you actually _were_ protecting me!"

"I- I'm sorry! I forgot!" Link said taken aback by my forwardness. I wanted to slap him for being so stupid, but he would've expected that. So instead I hugged him.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I got mad at you!" Link awkwardly pushed me away and scratched his head. Both our faces turned red.

_Way to make things awkward, Amy! Especially after having Sherry here! Nice going!_

"See any watches you like?" I asked Link trying to reduce the awkwardness. He shook his head when he stopped as if something caught his eye. It was a beautiful bracelet and matching ring. I looked closely at what the design was. The triforce.

"I want to get that," he said pointing at the bracelet and ring. I looked at him dubiously. "Link I know your connection to it and all, but don't you think it's a little... girly?" I asked clearly confused. Then again, he was wearing a dress and man-tights...

"Not for me, stupid. For my, er, friend," he said looking away blushing. "Ooh a lady friend, huh?" I said grinning evilly. I was soooo going to bother him about this later.

"Alright you can get it, but it's your money," I told him. He nodded and we walked over to the line to buy it. A strange frantic look crossed Link's face.

"Can you buy it? I'll pay you back later! I need to do something real quick," Link said pleadingly. He rubbed his left gauntlet then he handed me the jewelry set and ran off somewhere in the store.

"Amy! Old buddy! How's it going?" I froze as I heard a certain voice. Sadly, I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I looked up to see the cashier was an old "friend" from when I was younger.

"Oh hello Maria, _pal_! It's going great thanks for asking!" I told her with fake sweetness in my voice.

Maria would tease and make fun of me when I was younger because I had to live out in a cabin, by myself, and was orphaned. She would say some things that should never be repeated. She would send me back to my cabin crying nearly everyday. Then one day I decided I needed to be stronger. And I learned the meaning of "comeback". And from then on she decided I was enemy number one.

"I never thought I'd see you here in a jewelry store!" Maria told me. "I never thought you'd be working here either. Didn't you say you were going to be a millionaire or something? Doesn't look like it's happening with you working in a jewelry store," I said cockily.

Maria's face turned red with anger. "Is there something you'd like to purchase?" she asked sweetly with her blue eyes twitching. I handed her the bracelet and ring jewelry set.

"This is a really pretty set! Too bad someone like you has to buy it," Maria remarked.

"I'm buying it on behalf of my friend. They had some... Business to take care of," I replied matter-of-factly.

"That'll be 250 rupees please!" Maria said. I counted out 250 rupees and handed it to her. Link better pay me back!

As Maria bagged the jewelry set she spoke to me. "I heard about your breakup today. It's a shame. But it's probably for the better!" I froze.

"What do you mean?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously. "I heard you broke up with the Hero of Time. But it makes sense because some one like him should not go out with someone like you!"

I gave her the evil eyes. "I saw him earlier today. He's _soooo_ hot! And, quite frankly, you're... Not!" Maria said laughing.

"I didn't break up with him! We we're never going out in the first place! I simply just got mad!" I explained.

Maria handed me my bag and laughed. "Oh now it makes sense! I knew it wasn't true all along! Hotties like him could never go out with you!" Maria said.

Then I said something I knew I would regret the instant the words slipped out of my mouth. "Well I actually have a dinner date with him in a few minutes. I should probably be going!" I told Maria, smirking. I watched the jealousy course through her veins.

Then Maria laughed. It was a very ugly sound. "I see how it is! You're just making stuff up now to try to make me jealous!" Maria laughed some more.

Link came running up to me and his timing could've never been better. And the words he said were absolutely perfect! "Come on Amy! Hurry up! I wanna eat dinner now!" he complained.

I saw Maria's jaw literally drop. "Goodbye Maria! Have a good day!" I called to her. And for the sake of watching her suffer I grabbed Link's hand and laced his fingers in mine. He gave me and odd look, but didn't do anything.

I turned and waved at her with my free hand and watched as she glared at me, still in shock of what had happened.

As soon as Link and I had walked out of the store and turned the corner I immediately dropped Link's hand and felt my face instantly turn red. I awkwardly glanced up at him to see that his face was also turning red.

"S-sorry about th-that," I stuttered. Link scratched his head and looked at me in confusion and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it soon after.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him. Link blinked obviously trying to make out what had happened back there.

"Um, what about B, L, & D?" he offered snapping back to reality. "I don't think we're allowed back there after what happened this morning!" I said laughing softly. Link laughed too.

"Yeah you're probably right!" Link said. "You're the one who lives here though! Shouldn't I be asking you?"

"Oh yeah! I've always wanted to go to Cucco's, but I never had anyone to go with," I admitted. "Then let's go there!" Link said. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement.

When we walked inside we were seated at a table and the waiter introduced himself. "Hello, my name is John and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Is there anything I could get you two?" he asked handing us menus.

"I'll have a lemonade please," I requested.

"And I'll have a water myself," Link said. The waiter scribbled that down on his notepad. John then smiled and left us.

"Okay so what the heck happened in the jewelry store while I was gone?" Link came right out and asked.

"Well I saw a girl that I knew since I was little and she wasn't exactly my friend either. Anyways she was being all stuck up when she told me she heard about our breakup earlier today. I told her we were never going out to begin with and then she started saying how a hottie like you couldn't go out with someone like me," I said blushing at the last bit. "Those are her words not mine!" I blurted probably a little too quickly afterwards.

Link started laughing at me. "Why are all women so attracted to my good looks?" he asked, smiling wide and wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. "Not all women. I'm not," I told him flatly. "Then why did you grab my hand then, huh?" he asked making me blush like crazy.

"Oh that. Well I didn't finish my story," I said continuing. "Anyways, the way she was _implying_ what she said was what made me mad! It was as if she was saying I was never gonna get a good-looking guy! So then I maybe, kind of said that we had a dinner date to make her jealous and prove her wrong. And then you came along asking about dinner which made it look all the more real and so I took your hand to top it off!"

"I see. So beacuse this chick said you couldn't get a good-looking guy you had to turn to one, such as myself, to make her jealous," Link paraphrased.

"Yes that's pretty much what happened back- Hey! I never said I found you attractive! She obviously did- why I don't know- and so that's why I chose you," I explained to him once more.

"You just don't want to admit how handsome I look right now," Link said grinning. "Not to deflate your ego or anything, but I don't find you handsome," I told him.

"Not even a little bit?"

"Not the slightest bit!"

"I think you're lying!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

The waiter, John, interuptted our little dispute, which I was thankful for, by giving us our drinks.

"Thank you!" I told him. He smiled and nodded in return.

I traced my thoughts back to jewelry shop. Why _did_ Link leave? I decided I should ask him.

"Link, back in the jewelry shop, why did you have to leave so suddenly?" I asked him. He but his lip am took a sip of water. "Something I had to take care of," he explained awkwardly looking away.

"I told you my secret earlier I think you should tell me yours. Now spill," I demanded. Even though I did lie to him earlier...

"Well you see..."

* * *

**Yikes that was a long chapter! XD I had fun with it though! ;)**

**Oh no! Not another cliff hanger! Mwahahahahahahahahahah! I'm getting sudden déjà vu of the last chapter... **

**So did you guys likey likey? Please don't be afraid of leaving me a review and letting me know! It'll help motivate me to write the story! **

**Things to point out:**

**1. She lied. Gasp! Amy lied! She only did what her instincts told her I do though and based off of past experiences... Anyways, the truth will eventually come out at some point. And I hope you are as eager as I am to find out! (although I'm writing the story so I know what's happening!)**

**2. The special triforce bracelet and ring... Anyone guess who it's for? XD I thought that one was too obvious!**

**3. Maria really isn't an important character though we might see more of her later. Sherry on the other hand... Though it seems her timing in this story is completely random it really isn't if you were paying attention. (Trying not to spoil anything) Something subtle happened with her. I never came right out and said it but if you read between the lines you might've picked it up. Let me know what you're thinking! There was also another very important character thrown in there! Did you pick up on it? Let me know what you're thinking!**

**4. What is Link hiding? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out! (Maybe he just had an emergency bathroom break though! XD)**

**Please tell me what you think! I'll answer questions as best as I can (without spoiling anything) and will consider any suggestions. I can't wait for the next chapter! Yay! It gets exciting! If you want a small spoiler I'll tell you this... Nope actually I changed my mind! (I'm so mean!) I can't spoil anything. But I might leave clues if you review... XD**

**Sorry for the long chapter/authors note! But I wanted to answer some qurations and ask new ones! XD (Altbough I was mainly asking :P)**

**~GlissGirl99~**

**(Hey I didn't make a comment about the squiggly things! Oh wait now I did! Oh well! ~~~~~) XD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! Thank ****you for continuing to read my story! That makes you super awesome! XD And mentioning awesome people... shout outs to my lovely reviewers: Opal223 (haha when I last updated apparently I forgot to put that there! Lol!) You are super awesome!**

**This chapter has some twists to it that you probably weren't expecting! But I don't know! Maybe you were! XD I'm gonna start it off a little different though so beware! XD**

**Disclaimer: Little ol' me? (Oxymoron anyone? Cuz little is usually associated with young and ol' can mean old... I guess old people can be little. Unless you mean little as in little in years and little as in little experienced because old people are usually wise, unless they go crazy... Why am I even talking about this in a disclaimer? Lol!) Owning Legend of Zelda? That's very silly of you to even suggest that! I'm sorry Nintendo but I can't own Legend of Zelda! (That was a long disclaimer!) XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6 (Prologue thing... Introduction... chapter the actual chapter 6... Whatever you wanna call it!)**

**(? P.O.V.)**

"Come here my darling," I asked her smiling widely. The girl stood still, probably unsure of what I was going to do.

"I said come here! Now, now! Don't be afraid! I won't hurt you... As long as you do as I say," I comfort her. Well maybe comfort isn't the right word. She was still standing in one place, struck with fear.

"Darling! Little girl! Are you going to move? Or am I going to have to make you?" I said laughing.

This caught the poor girl's attention. She took a few steps towards me until she stood at the side of my throne. I stroked her soft blonde hair as I tried to decide whether or not to send her out.

"Your Highness, the Holder and the Hero of Time were spotted together today," the girl finally explained to me.

"I see. Are they trusting each other yet? I'm curious to see how much time until our plan can take affect," I told the girl.

"The Holder and the Hero are interacting like friends, but Your Highness, I'm not sure if they completely are trusting each other, you see?" the girl said reaching up to fix her hair that I had toyed with.

"Hmm... Okay. I do. They need to trust each other as soon as they possibly can for this to work," I told the girl gently. "We should send in some... friends." I grinned evilly and chuckled to myself. Oh how I love dark humor!

"If you don't mind me asking, Your Highness, what exactly is the plan we have, that in order for it to work they must trust each other? I do not see how this would help our case. We don't want for them to be too close!" the girl exclaimed stepping back from me.

My eyes twinkled as I told her, "All will be explained in due time, my darling. And don't worry about them being too close. I have that figured out!" I started laughing how one may say, maniacally. "You are dismissed!" I ordered. The girl bowed and walked out of the throne room.

* * *

_"Link, back in the jewelry shop, why did you have to leave so suddenly?" I asked him. He but his lip am took a sip of water. "Something I had to take care of," he explained awkwardly looking away._

_"I told you my secret earlier I think you should tell me yours. Now spill," I demanded. Even though I did lie to him earlier..._

_"Well you see..._"

**Chapter 6**

**(Link's POV)**

"Well you see..." I said to Amy. I didn't want to have to bother her with this information. And it really was none of her business. But she was honest with me earlier... I guess I had no choice bur to finish my thought and tell her the truth.

"... Earlier in the store when I saw the triforce jewelry set, I saw it and immediately thought of how beautiful it was. It would be the perfect, er, birthday gift for a close friend of mine," I explained looking away. So maybe it wasn't her birthday gift, but I didn't want to have to explain the Princess's relationship with me. It was... Complicated.

"So why did you run away?" Amy asked curiously, taking a sip of her lemonade.

I bit my lip then opened my mouth to explain. Thankfully, before I was able to say anything our waiter came back to our table.

"What should I get for you two to eat tonight?" he asked kindly. I looked down atmet menu and thought of what I should get.

"Um, I'll have the fried cucco," I decided. the waiter nodded and wrote something in his notebook.

"And what should I get for a pretty young lady like you?" the waiter asked Amy. She smiled and replied, "I'd cucco the deluxe cucco burger please."

"Alright! Coming right up!" the waiter said as he wrote down something else on his notebook. He smiled once more at Amy, and left.

"That's payback!" I exclaimed laughing.

"For what?" Amy asked dubiously.

"For the waitress flirting with me earlier! That guy even pretty much did the same thing as the other waitress! He called you pretty and the waitress called me handsome!" I explained laughing some more. Amy started laughing too.

"So now you admit that she was flirting with you!" Amy said, taking another sip of lemonade.

"Yes. I admit it. She was flirting with me!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well don't we have a ladies' man here?" Amy said laughing some more. She had a really pretty laugh.

"And you're certainly the mans' lady yourself!" I pointed out.

"Mans' lady? I've never- even- heard anyone- say that- before!" Amy said in between laughter.

"You just heard me!" I said grinning widely.

We were both laughing so hard now, that the whole restaurant probably thought we were insane. Everyone was awkwardly watching us laugh uncontrollably. I guess that's better than having everyone watch us because we were shouting at each other. This time it had a more positive connotation.

Once our laughter had finally died down, we were able to start talking to each other again normally.

"You know Link, I could get used to the two of us having a good laugh at a restaurant, while recieving strange glances from the other people. It's kinda nice! The good laugh part- not the weird glances from other people," Amy admitted.

I chuckled softly. "Yeah, it is nice. Too bad we have to go save Hyrule!"

Amy's face dropped. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Darn it! I completely forgot! I've had a really good time Link, we should do this some more!"

"Are you trying to ask me out on another date?" I questioned Amy teasingly.

Her face turned bright red in response. "No! I d-didn't mean it like th-that. I m-meant it like friends," Amy said stuttering. She slapped her hand into her face. "Sorry I'm so flustered! It drives me nuts!" she said apologetically.

I laughed. "It's alright! It's really funny actually!" I told her. "It's kinda cute when you're flustered," I admitted. Now it was my turn to turn red.

"Did you just admit that I'm cute?" Amy asked, raising her head from her hands. She smiled at me and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I meant cute as in like, little kid cute! And I said you were only cute when you were flustered anyways," I told her. Amy just laughed at me and rolled her eyes.

"What about now? What do you think of me? Hmm?" Amy asked raising her eyebrows leaning even further back in her chair.

"I think you're about to fall back in that chair!" I said laughing.

"No I'm not! I can lean even farther back in this chair and still not fall back!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "Yeah!" Amy replied smirking.

"Prove it!" I challenged. Amy slowly leaned even further back in the chair, being very cautious with every little move she made.

"There!" Amy exclaimed triumphantly. The sudden outburst made her lose her balance, however, and her chair toppled over. At first she looked like she was hurt and I worried for a second, until a big goofy smile lit her face and she started laughing. I laughed with her too.

Everyone pretty much stopped what they were doing to see what all the commotion was. Then our waiter came over with our dinners and stared at us like we had lost it.

It must've been an interesting sight, I imagine. Two teenagers sitting at the table- sorry- one teenager sitting at the table laughing his head off, while the other is on the ground, with her chair fallen over next to her, practically rolling around in laughter. Not to mention the confused waiter, awkwardly standing there.

After we had regained our composure, I walked over to set the chair upright and helped Amy up. After we had both taken our seats the waiter cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Here's the Fried Cucco for you, young man, and the Deluxe Cucco Burger for you, miss," the waiter said giving us our dishes. "Thank you!" I told him politely. He simply just nodded his head in return and left.

"I notice he didn't call you pretty this time. He just called you 'miss'," I pointed out to Amy. She rolled her eyes at me.

"He doesn't want to call someone pretty, who's mentally unstable," she said, smiling.

"Of course," I agreed, smiling back.

The rest of the evening we had a quiet conversation, which I'm sure everyone was thankful for, and enjoyed our meals. I paid for it and we left the restaurant.

"We're probably not allowed back there again either," Amy told me as we wandered the streets.

"Probably not," I agreed.

The sun was just starting to set and Amy and I sat on a bench together. I looked up at the clock. It read, "7:54".

"Wow, it's already 7:54!" I told Amy. She smiled and leaned back in the bench, closing her eyes.

"It's been a long day today. It was fun, but long. I'm already tired!" Amy admitted. "It has. So I take it, that means we're going back now?" I questioned the brunette. Amy nodded in response.

We got up and started walking down the path to Amy's cabin.

"My feet are so tired!" Amy complained. "Well if someone complains about their feet to me, I have a simple solution for them!" I told her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

I picked her up and threw her on my back. That right, my solution was a piggy-back ride! Amy yelped in surprise and wrapped her arms around my neck, tightly.

"Link..." Amy started wearily. I laughed at her reaction.

"It beats walking, doesn't it? But you are pretty heavy!" I told her. She whacked the back of my head and have a short, "Hey!" in response.

When we got to her cabin I put her down on the ground. I was worn out and breathing heavily from giving Amy the piggy-back ride. We laughed together until we heard a noise in the woods near Amy's cabin. Both of us froze immediately.

I drew my sword ready to attack. It was a good thing I did to because immediately after, two stalfos came charging at me.

"Go inside the cabin!" I hissed at Amy. She nodded and quickly ran inside.

One of the stalfos tried to cut me with its sword, but I ducked out of the way and lunged at it in return. I continued doing this, until I gave it the final blow and killed it, then turned around to face its "buddy". I did so very quickly and it was able to slice at my right arm.

I let out a cry of pain in response. "You are going to so pay for that, stupid skeleton!" I told it through gritted teeth. It sliced at me a few more times, each I dodged and gave it an attack of my own, until it was finally dead.

I ran inside the cabin and Amy stopped me. "Are you okay?" she asked me. I nodded then winced at the pain in my upper arm. "If you're wincing in pain you are not in okay!" Amy said laughing slightly.

"Come into my room so I can fix you up," Amy said beckoning me to follow her. We walked into her room.

"Now I'm going to get some medical supplies from the bathroom. In order to examine the cut I need you to, uh, take off your, shirt-thing," Amy awkwardly said, turning a little red in the cheeks. "It's a tunic," I muttered, under my breath.

I took off my tunic and chain mill. It was kind of awkward, I'll admit, being only in my undershirt and pants with Amy in the room.

"Oh my!" Amy exlaimed, examining my arm. "You got cut pretty badly. Nothing too serious but I'll have to clean it and bandage you up," she explained.

Amy dipped a cloth into a liquid substance, and cleaned the cut. I filched, when she touched it because it stinged really bad. After Amy finished cleaning it she tightly wrapped a bandage around it, as she said she would.

"Thank you," I whispered to Amy. She smiled and her light purple-grey eyes twinkled. "You're welcome," she said.

"So I guess we will stay here tonight, huh?" I asked Amy. She nodded.

"Let me go get some blankets and pillows for you. You can sleep on the couch," Amy offered. I gave her a big grin as she walked out of the room, and I walked over to collect my clothes.

I thought about throwing them back on but really already in my undershirt so I figured I'd leave them off. I'd have to take them off anyways when I went to sleep. And because I was getting so comfortable, I also kicked off my boots and pulled off my hat.

I walked over to ths couch and saw that Amy had already put the blankets and pillows down. I smiled as I thought of all the different sides of her I'd seen today.

It felt like I was meeting twenty people today. _Sarcastic and cocky, angry, sad and emotional, flustered, happy and laughing, and last but not least she was caring. _

Amy certainly was an interesting little girl. Well she wasn't too little. She was only a year younger then me. But she was a lot shorter than me. She came up to my shoulder when I stood up straight.

I walked over to Amy's room and knocked on the door. "Just a second please! Let me finish getting dressed!" she shouted through the door. I was glad I knocked then! That could've gotten awkward...

A few moments later Amy opened the door. "Sorry you have to see me so improperly dressed. I just think that these clothes are a lot more comfy!" she said awkwardly looking away.

I just laughed when I saw that she was wearing a pair of black shorts that came about three inches above her knees, and a purple tank top.

"Girls and there 'properness'! You sound just like Zelda!" I said laughing a bit more, but I could feel a small blush creeping up on my cheeks as I mentioned Zelda. Amy saw this and grinned evilly.

"Oh are you talking about the, 'Princess of the Hyrule Providence,' Zelda?" she asked exaggerating the last bit making my face heat up more. Amy smirked at my reaction.

"Oh so are you and the princess good friends? Or are you more than friends?" she asked me, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. My face turned, if possible, even brighter red.

"Well we, uh, we're, um, I-" I stopped mentally kicking myself for being so flustered. It was just Zelda I was talking about! I took in a deep breath and started over.

"Well she's, uh, she's a good friend of mine. We're definitely more than friends, but not like that! More like, uh, a brother-sister relationship. I mean, we're not in a relationship-" Amy cut me off.

"Do you like Princess Zelda?" she questioned me with a smirk.

"Yes I like her, obviously. We're good friends-" I started but Amy once again cut me off.

"No, I mean, do you _liiiiiike_ her?" she asked me once more, this time drawing out the word 'like'.

"Well, um, yes. I guess you could say that," I admitted, blushing furiously.

Amy started skipping around her room. "Linky likes Zelda! Linky likes Zelda! Linky likes Zel-" "Can it, Amy!" I demanded, my face so red that the saying, "Redder than a tomato," was an understatement.

"That's so adorable! The Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny, together forever!" Amy said laughing. I banged my head against the wall. Why did Amy have to make everything so hard? Then I got an idea!

"Well do you like anybody, Amy?" I asked, turning to her, and smiled evilly.

She paused for a second, blushed, then shook her head. "Nope! I don't!" she relplied.

"You blushed!" I pointed out.

"Did not!" she defended her self, turning redder.

"Did too! You are right now! Now who do you like?" I asked her.

She sighed knowing I had won that battle. "Okay. Fine. Well I don't really like him anymore. He turned out to be a jerk!" she admitted.

"Who is it?" I asked once more, egging her on. Amy bit her lip and looked down.

"Well you don't know him, but he's really cute. He's tall, blonde, he is a real evil jerk, and completely stupid, though he thinks otherwise," she said blushing some more.

"This guy sounds kind of like me," I pointed out to Amy. Her face turned really red.

"He's nothing like you! He's tall, blonde, and- never mind- I guess, but he's evil! Literally evil!" Amy exclaimed covering her mouth. "I-I wasn't supposed to m-mention that," she said stuttering.

"Well good to know I'm not evil!" I said with a chuckle. I was pretty sure she almost said I was 'tall blonde and cute', but I guess it could've been 'tall, blonde, and stupid' too. And evil? Really? She was probably exaggerating.

My thoughts traced back to earlier today when Amy ran away into her bedroom at lunch. I could tell she was still hiding something. It was a feeling I got in my gut. I learned to trust my gut.

"Earlier today, when you had to quickly run into your bedroom for lunchtime, why did you really go away?" I asked Amy, allowing myself to give a small smirk. Her light purple-grey eyes widened at my question.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked me, nervously tucking her hair behind her Hylian ears.

"I mean, I know you weren't telling me the complete truth earlier. What's the real reason you left?" I asked leaning closer to Amy. She awkwardly leaned back in response. Then Amy walked over to her bed and sat down. She gestured for me to do the same, so I did and sat next to her.

"Well, it's- I... I can't tell you!" Amy blurted out. I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean," I questioned, confused.

Amy tucked another piece of her hair behind her ears. "Well, I want to tell you! I really do! I believe that your a good person! But I've had some... bad experiences, that make me a bit paranoid at giving away information like this!" she explained slowly.

I bit my lip. Bad experiences? I wanted to hear more about these 'bad experiences', but it was obviously a rough topic, so I didn't press it any further. Instead I said, "Trust your gut."

I flashed Amy my award winning smile that always seemed to make the women swoon. Amy didn't swoon though. She gave a weak smile in return, but it quickly vanished and she looked away.

"What if my gut is wrong?" Amy asked looking at her feet.

"Then you have a strange gut!" I said with a small laugh. "Our guts are almost always right!"

Amy glanced up at me and smiled. "Okay. I'll trust my gut. But I still can't tell you!" she said frowning. Her bangs fell into her eyes. I brushed them aside and asked a simple, "Why?"

"I don't know... The words just won't come out... Wait! I have an idea!" Amy jumped off the bed and ran into the living area. She came back and told me it was almost 10:30.

"So what does any of this have to do with your 'idea'?" I asked still confused. "Ask me why I ran into my bedroom between 12:00-12:59 and I'll tell you!" she said grinning widely.

"A.M or P.M.?"

"It doesn't matter! As long as I'm awake!"

"Didn't you say not to bother you then?"

"Yes, but I changed my mind... for now!"

I shrugged and agreed hesitantly.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Amy, lying on her bed. She got up and layed down next to me on my right. She was really close to me. We were practically touching. I looked down at my legs. Actually, our legs _were_ touching. Barely. It was kind of awkward, but I was too tired to do anything after such a long day.

"I'm not sure. Let's just talk," Amy said snapping me back to reality.

"Okay," I said, closing my eyes for a second. I felt something brush against my right upper arm, where the cut was, and I jerked back in pain. Apparently jerking back had made me scoot way over to te edge of the bed so I lost my balance, and fell off. I hit my head hard on the ground.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain. Amy quickly came running over towards me.

"Oh Link! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Are you okay?" she asked frantically. I smiled and assured her I was fine. "Okay. If you say so," I heard Amy mutter.

Amy helped me up and we moved to the sofas in the living room.

"This is probably a lot safer, and less awkward, than lying on my bed," Amy said with a slight laugh. I laughed too. "Yeah, you're right about that one!" I agreed.

After about another thirty minutes of pointless conversation, Amy retreated to her bedroom. "G'night," she told me.

"Wait! Isn't there a question I should be asking you at midnight?" I stopped her.

Amy yawned. "Ask me at noon tomorrow! Now good night!" she said rubbing her eyes. She walked into her room as I called, "'Night," after her.

Once I got comfortable, I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard someone scream, waking me up. I immediately bolted into Amy's room to see what was wrong.

Amy was standing in the middle of the room, with her latern off, quaking in fear.

"I-I had a dream Link! You were there! And then they took you! And they killed you! A-and you were gone! I was so scared! So I g-got up to check on you and I heard a noise! But it was just a cricket!" Amy exclaimed stuttering.

"It's okay. I'm alright!" I said bringing her into my arms. I gently stroked her hair and told her other comforting words.

We walked into the living area and lit one of the lanterns, to provide some light. We mainly just sat there together, awkwardly, me making sure Amy was alright, and she was sitting there staring off into space.

"I think we should both go back to bed now. It's almost 3:00 in the morning," I walked Amy into her bedroom and tucked her in like a little kid. "Good night," I told her softly.

"Link?" Any asked. "Yes?" I replied.

"Can you sleep in here tonight? I can go get a mat for you to sleep on and you can bring in the blankets and pillows," Amy said. "Okay," I agreed.

Any got out of her bed and walked inside one of the doors. I walked over to the living room to get my stuff. When I came back into Amy's room I saw that she had set out a mat beside her bed. I threw my things down on top of it.

"Try not to roll off onto me, okay?" I asked her jokingly. She laughed and said, "No promises."

Just as I was about to lie down Amy called me over to her.

"Link, thank you so much!" Amy said smiling. "For what?" I asked her. "For everything!" Then Amy stood on her tip-toes, leaned forward, and gave me a friendly kiss on my cheek.

"Kiss count: 32!" I said triumphantly. Amy raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"It's a long story," I told her. "Explain!" Amy demanded.

I sighed. "Okay well I was out and about with Zelda and a woman asked for my help with something. I helped her and in return she gave me a kiss on the cheek. On our way back to the castle, Zelda started joking around saying that she was surprised when that woman kissed me. I asked her why and she said I was too weird, or something, to be kissed. Then I bet her 50 rupees that I could get 50 cheek-kisses from 50 different girls before the end of the year. It's only summer now and I already have 32!"

Amy laughed. "Sounds like something you would do alright!" she said jokingly. I nodded my head in response.

"You know Amy, it feels like I've known you all my life even though we just barely met," I said leaning back against the wall. I walked over to my "bed" area as Amy said, "I was just thinking the same thing!"

We quickly wished each other a good night and fell asleep.

* * *

**I guess I'll end it there! XD Can you believe I drew out one whole stinkin' day in 5 chapters?! That's insane! I'm insane! XD **

**I feel like the characters finally are starting to trust each other so some action will be coming soon and the adventure will begin! Yay! =D**

**Things I want to address:**

**1. Amy wears shorts at nighttime okay? If you have a problem with that I'm sorry! It's just a story! I feel like I'm making it really modern though, ****so I kept it somewhat- what's the word, I can't think of it- older, I guess (I can't think of a good word XD) by having lanterns instead of lights and lightbulbs, electricity, etc. **

**2. The creepy chapter prologue... There will be more of them, but not too often. Who do you think they were? And the guy! He was totally creepy right? I'd love to hear! And who is this guy Amy likes? Sounds like Link... Maybe! Will he become important? Maybe! Haha!**

**3. Link and Amy are still hiding things from each other! How long will this keep up? I'm curious to see what you guys think they're hiding! Please review and say! **

**4. Link had always struck me as a ladies' man, so I figured, what the heck! I'll give him a cheesy kiss-count! You can expect to see his kiss-count rise over the story! Lol! ;) And to clearify, if any of you were confused, its not the number of kisses he receives from girls. It's the number of girls he receives kisses from! And it has to be cheek-kisses! Lip-to-lip goes for a different thing! XD**

***Sigh* I wonder if my authors notes will ever get any shorter. I just like talking... Blame it on the keyboard! It taunts me with the letters!**

**_"Type me! Type me!"_ Lol!**

**~GlissGirl99~ (No one has told me what the squiggly things are called! I guess I could look it up but I enjoy your feedback! ~~~~~~!) XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello folks! I was kind of busy, so this chapter was a little later than I wanted! Sorry about that! Things came up and school is starting soon... :/ Updates are going to take longer... You guys are amazing for continuing to read this story! **

**Awesome people: Opal223 for reviewing! I love your reviews! They make me super happy! And to those who haven't reviewed: Give it a try! Aren't you supposed to try new things everyday? ;)**

**My absolute favorite Zelda character is in this chapter! Yay! And I think the plot (finally!) is starting to pick up! Hoorah!**

**Disclaimer: When I first typed disclaimer I typed, "Discalimer," Lol! I was laughing at that even though it's not really funny! Anyways, I. Don't. Own. Legend. Of. Zelda. Period. No more to be said. End of story. **

**Wait whaaaaa? What about the chapter? **

**Oh yeah! Duh! **

**Sorry you had to witness that...**

* * *

_"You know Amy, it feels like I've known you all my life even though we just barely met," I said leaning back against the wall. I walked over to my "bed" area as Amy said, "I was just thinking the same thing!"_

_We quickly wished each other a good night and fell asleep._

**Chapter 7**

**(Amy's POV)**

I woke up at 7:00 and Link was still sleeping. I grabbed my outfit for the day and walked into the bathroom. As I turned on the shower I thought about how we were going to leave the village. Today we were going to go to the Hyrule Providence. Today I was going to go into the Forsaken Forest. Today I was to leave my past behind.

After I finished showering and getting dressed I brushed my thick brown hair and threw it in a high ponytail. Once I deemed my self good enough, I glanced in the mirror at my reflection and gave a small smile. I had to admit, I looked good in this outfit.

I had on a purple tunic with a brown belt with a gold buckle. Under the top of my tunic was a light purple long sleeve and under the bottom I had light purple leggings on. On top of everything, I also had a dark purple shawl on my shoulders that tied it all together. And for the sake of the rest of my outfit I wore brown gauntlets and boots, like Link's. I'll be his mini-female-me today! Only one more thing to put on. My backwards triforce necklace.

I stepped out of the bathroom an saw that Link wasn't sleeping anymore. I opened the door of my bedroom and entered the living area. I could smell pancakes and eggs and- ooh! Was that bacon?

"Good morning Amy!" Link said cheerily from the kitchen. "How was the rest of your sleep last night, er, this morning?" he asked with a chuckle.

I smiled pleasantly. "Well enough. What about you?"

"I've had better nights, but it got me in a good enough mood to make breakfast!" Link said with a huge grin.

I stepped into the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting for Link to finish. I wasn't used to being served. Nor was I used to sharing the house with a male. Sometimes Sherry would spend the night when she visited. Not last night though. Oh well. It was probably for the better.

"Well isn't someone a copy cat?" I heard Link exclaim as I stepped into his full view.

I turned to face him. "Told ya' it was a dress! I mean, if a girl could pull it off, it makes you look bad!" I replied laughing.

Link rolled his eyes. "That's way too purpley for me anyways! I pull it off in green!" He smiled widely.

I thought about making a witty comeback, but I was too hungry to think of anything. I got up and pulled out dishes for us to eat off of.

"Whoops! I guess I forgot to make the table!" Link remarked. "S'okay! I got it!" I said as I placed everything down on the wooden table. I walked over to Link who was flipping pancakes. He hadn't put his green cap back on yet and his hair was a wreck. Actually, I would never admit it, but it was kinda cute. In a little kid sort of way, though.

"Forgetting something?" I said, ruffling Link's hair as a reminder.

"I'll put it on in a second. But for now, enjoy!" Link said, spinning around with a plateful of the most perfected pancakes I've ever seen. My eyes widened at their perfectness. Who knew the great "Hero of Time" could make such beautiful pancakes?

"Mmm! Looks good! Thanks so much for breakfast!" I told Link with a big hug. He stepped back, surprised, and smiled slightly. When I stepped back he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What happened to cocky, sarcastic, and prissy Amy?" Link asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

I gave him a cheeky smile. "She only comes out when she's annoyed _or_ when a random guy comes into her room and tries to kidnap her," I explained.

Link rolled his eyes and said, "It's not kidnapping if you agree to it," so then I rolled my eyes. It was very strange to share a house with a male._ I wonder if this is what it's like to have a husband... _Wait, WHAT? Did I really just think that! Link isn't my husband, let alone my boyfriend. I felt heat rise in my cheeka at the thought.

Just as I was about to take a bite of the best pancakes ever, someone knocked on the door. I put my fork down and ran over.

I opened the door and a Sheikah stood before me. "Sheikah?" I asked, confused. I didn't realize that they still even existed. Link immediately looked up at me.

As discreetly as I could I looked the Sheikah up and down. I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. Any of the obvious curves, if any, were be covered up by their traditional Sheikah ware. Their blonde bangs hung in front of an eye. The uncovered eye was bright red. And I was still clueless to whether they were male or female!

"Is there a reason you are here?" I asked the Sheikah, hesitantly. "Is Link here," they asked in response. Link immediately bolted for the door.

"W-what're you doing here?" Link asked, sounding somewhat surprised that the Sheikah guest was here.

"May I have a word with you, Link?" the Sheikah asked. Link stood there and nodded.

"_Privately_," they added through, what sounded like, gritted teeth. I narrowed my eyes at the Sheikah still trying to figure out if it was a girl or a guy. I couldn't even tell by the voice! How pathetic was that?

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! I can't have some random person at my door trying to get Link alone! I won't allow it! I want to be there at the conversation! I don't even know your name!" I exclaimed.

"I am known by a few names, but you may call me Sheik," the Sheikah said calmly.

"Okay, _Sheik_, if you want to talk to Link, talk to him with me here!" I demanded.

Link finally recovered from his shock and found his voice. "It's okay Amy, Sheik's my friend. She helped me on my first journey. I'm sure she's just giving me advice for this one." She! He said she! At least now I knew her true gender!

"Okay fine. You can speak with Link outside," I said glaring at Sheik. Link stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

I leaned against the door with my ear on it to try to pick up bits of their conversation. The door was so thick and soundproof I got nothing. Then I quietly tiptoed over to the window and peered out as I saw the two conversing.

While Link moved his arms and gestured a lot, Sheik simply just stood there, occasionally changing her standing position. The two of them were deep in their coversation and I was learning nothing, so I walked away from the window.

I walked over to the table and started eating my pancakes that weren't very fresh anymore. After I finished, I noticed Link and Sheik were still talking. I was about to open the door when I caught a glimpse of them through the window. Kissing. Passionately too. My jaw literally dropped.

_Well Sheik is obviously more than a friend. But didn't Link say that he had feelings for Princess Zelda? Where does Sheik come in?_ I sighed. That was his personal life, I have no rights of interfering. But still!

When I opened the door Link and Sheik were back to having a normal conversation. They acted as if nothing happened a moment ago. Sheik turned to face me.

"Um, hi guys. Sorry to, uh, interrupt your, _conversation_, but I noticed you've been out here talking for a while," I told them. I thought I saw Link blush but he looked away quickly.

Sheik's visible red eye focused on me. "Sorry about that, Holder. Link and I were discussing important matters and thestone simply slipped away from me. Would it be alright if we came in? There are things that I need to discuss with both of you now."

_Important matters? Yeah right! _I thought about saying that but stopped myself. "Please, call me Amy," I said instead with a very sickly sweet voice and stepped aside to let the two in. Sheik nodded in return.

We all walked inside and Link ran over to the table to finish his pancakes, while Sheik and I sat down on the sofa.

"What was so _important_ that you were discussing with Link?" I asked the mysterious Sheikah, very aware of how stuck-up I sounded.

"I am not at liberty to say," was her reply. I gave Sheik my best death glare in response.

"Then what do you want to talk to me about!" I exclaimed.

"I want to tell you what being a holder is all about. But now is not the time," Sheik

"Hold up! Wait a minute! You can't just come here to say that you're going to explain something to me later! I want the truth! Now!" I demanded, practically spitting on Sheik.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "If you want the truth, then tell the truth. You're blessing will help you whether you may think it will or not. I am a busy person. I can only afford to visit with you for these few minutes." _But she has the time to make out with Link?_

"What about the things you needed to discuss with me? Hmm? Why are you suddenly so busy?" I questioned. Something about her wasn't right. Something put me on edge... It was my gut feeling. I should probably trust my gut, like Link said.

Sheik sighed. "The matters of business I wanted to discuss can wait. I have a meeting I must attend. I did not realize how late it had gotten. Until then. Remember your blessing!" And with tht Sheik ran out the door and when I tried to chase her down she turned towards me and threw a Deku nut. Then, poof! She was gone!

I walked back inside and Link was clearing off the table. I glanced up at the clock. It was about 10 A.M. It wasn't that late.

"Sheik is something special, isn't she? I remember how I always used to chase her down when she helped me," Link said with a slight chuckle. I glared at him.

"I didn't get the information about this stupid 'Holder' business! And I was this close!" I exclaimed holding my thumb and index finger a centimeter apart. Link shook his head and let out and audible sigh.

"I too wish she could've stayed longer..." Link said trailing off, with a dreamy look in his eyes.

I gave a small smirk. "Why? So you could've made out with her some more?" I questioned.

Link's head shot up and turned bright red. "WHAT? No! I wouldn't have ever even given that a thought-"

"Oh cut it out! I peeked through the window and saw you kissing her. I thought you liked Zelda though? Why suddenly her?" I asked cutting him off.

Link took a seat on the sofa and I did the same. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"We both have some explaining to do. I'll start first," Link said.

Link cleared his throat before he began. "Sheik was like my shadow throughout my journey to save Hyrule. She was always there when I needed her. And when she wasn't there, her presence was. Before each temple she always taught me a song. Sheik was so, so, I don't know, mysterious. I wanted to learn more about her. I wanted to ask questions, but obviously I couldn't."

"Why not?" I interrupted, curiously. "It's not obvious to me?"

Link sighed. "It's, well, it's- it's complicated! I can't explain right now! Anyways the point is, I was drawn to Sheik. And, call me stupid, I fell in love with her. Our relationship is complicated. We have never exactly gotten together, either. It's been a while since I've seen, uh, Sheik too. I, uh, guess I forgot about my feelings for her and they got the best of me." Link looked away obviously embarrassed.

My gut told me that there was more to this Sheikah lady than Link was telling me. I think I'm starting to trust my gut more. She had a certain aura about her. It wasn't exactly a good one either.

"Your turn! What was Sheik saying about some sort of blessing?" Link asked, staring into my eyes. His blue eyes were really pretty and all but... I felt like they were staring right into my soul.

"Um, well, um..." I looked away, quickly. My gut wanted me to tell him the truth. Again. But I was too afraid! I've started trusting my gut though. Maybe I should tell him. He deserved to know. After all, he was eventually going to find out at some point if we were traveling together.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. "Well, I haven't been completely honest with you. My 'blessing' has to do with the whole twelve o' clock thing. It was too hard for me to come right out and say it then, so I asked you to ask me at twelve. I- I don't know if I can tell you anymore! I really do want to, but it's something that anyone can easily use against me." I felt a tear drop fall from my right eye. "But if you really want to know I should tell you."

Link looked at me with his clear sky blue eyes. They weren't reaching into my soul anymore. They were showing something that I haven't seen in a long while. _Compassion_.

"Amy, I know this is hard for you. You don't have to tell me. I could just leave you alone like in the original plan. I don't want to hurt you in anyway!" Link said. His words were genuine. I heard the truth from him. What he said was part of it, but it was what he didn't say that struck me.

It was a strange feeling. My heart beat quickened. My eyes were burning. My right upper arm screaming with pain. I started getting dizzy and the world started spinning. Link shouted my name. His mouth wasn't moving though. He was standing there in shock.

_"Amy! Amy! Hold on! Tell me what's wrong! Let me help you!" _his voice called out. Though his lips weren't moving, his eyes were full of concern.

"Link! What's happening?" I screamed at him. Well, sort of. I heard the words, yet I never opened my mouth.

The pain from my right upper arm burned hotter than any average fire. My eyes... It felt... Like they were... Glowing.

Glowing.

Glowing.

The world started glowing.

And then...

Everything turned black.

_"Come forward," a creepy voice said from the shadows. Then, without any control of my movements, I stepped forward. _

_"You know that you are the chosen Hero of Time. You knew that it was your destiny to save Hyrule from a great evil. You know that you have defeated Ganon. You know you have established peace upon Hyrule. But I am not here to tell you what you know; I am here to tell you what you don't know," the creepy voice explained. _

_What was he taking about? Link is the Hero of Time! Maybe he got us confused? I'm the Holder of Truth, Balance, and Time... Whatever that meant. Hero was sort of similar to Holder, and both titles did have 'Time' in it. Anything was possible. _

_As much as I wanted to jump up and say, "I'm not the Hero of Time! That's Link! You've got the wrong person! I'm the Holder of a bunch of meaningless words!" I couldn't. My body just wouldn't allow it. Instead I asked, "What do you want to tell me?" without any control of what I said. _

_My voice didn't come out the way I was expecting at all. It wasn't mine. The voice I spoke with was... Masculine. And there was something else about the voice that was all too familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. _

_The creepy voice spoke again. "There is a new evil rising. You and the girl are chosen to stop it. You were told to seek out Princess Zelda. She is supposed to explain the rest to you. I want to give you a warning though. You and the girl must completely trust each other. If you don't, it will be impossible for you to save Hyrule."_

_Wait a minute! Wasn't I the girl? Did this creeper really mistake me for Link? How? We were so different. He is male, I am female. He is blonde, I am brunette. He is tall, I am... average height. __Then I thought of another thing and this time I asked it aloud. _

_"Why are you telling this to me? Do you not realize this is helping me? You're some creepy voice telling me what to do if I want to succeed! Why?" the familiar masculine voice inside me exclaimed. It wasn't how I would've worded it, but it was the same general idea. _

_"Boy, you've got a lot of nerve to say those things! I understand how strange I may sound, but you need true, genuine help," the voice said. "Besides, looks can deceive."_

_Boy? Did he just call me boy? Then something clicked in my mind. Being called the Hero of Time, the familiar masculine voice, the reason he called me boy, the way he regarded the 'girl' -me- as a different person. It all made sense. Well the reason why didn't, but I knew what was going on. It was because I was a different person. I was Link. _

_"Thank you for the words of advice. I will be sure to keep that in mind. I am glad that someone could offer their genuine help," I replied, once again, without wanting to. _

_I didn't know what Link, the real Link, would have been thinking, but I was certain that this guy was up to no good. He wasn't offering 'true, genuine help'. I didn't know what he was doing, but I was positive he was't helping us. _

_Us. Was there even an 'us' anymore. Once upon a time I was Amy; now I am Link. But what happened to the real Link? And why am I suddenly him? This was making no sense!_

_"Who are you?" I asked in Link's voice, without any warning. The creepy man's voice key out a deep, not surprisingly evil laugh. _

_"'Who am I?' That's what you're going to ask? Out of all things you ask who I am?" The man stopped talking to laugh some more. But it's not like I had any choice of asking!_

_"To answer your question, if it's my name you want, it isn't important. As to who I actually am... I am a friend. Yes. You may call me that," the creepy voice said. _

_I can't explain how, but I could practically sense that this guy was not telling me the truth. He was definitely not a friend. No way. At all. My left hand started burning. It burned in a similar way that my upper arm did, back when I was Amy. I looked down at my lower arm, just above my wrist, and saw my triforce glowing. _

_The world started spinning and I blacked out on the ground. _

I woke up and rubbed my head. What exactly had happened? One moment I'm Amy, the next I'm Link! I remembered the creepy guy telling me what to do and how my triforce started glowing. I looked down at my left hand. No triforce.

"I'm Amy?" I asked aloud. I was in control of what I was doing! That was a good sign!

Link walked into the room. "Yes, you're Amy. I'm Link. That's a dresser-" Link pointed to my dresser. "-and that, what you're lying on there, is a bed. Are we clear?" I rolled my eyes, but my brain was crammed with thoughts, so I didn't do it full-heartedly.

How did I get here? Why wasn't I Link anymore? How was I Link in the first place? I closed my eyes and layed back as I remembered the strange sensation I felt in the living room. My shoulder was burning and my eyes were glowing. And then I was... Link.

Was it just a dream? It felt all to real to be a dream!_ I could feel pain, so it definitely wasn't a dream, _I concluded. I recalled the man saying he was a friend. Then I recalled me knowing he wasn't, sensing the truth. The triforce burned and then I blacked out. When I woke up I was here. How did this happen? And why me?

A strange sensation flooded me. I felt different now. I felt more... balanced. I couldn't explain what exactly it was in words, but something clicked. I felt more balanced and at peace. But a new thought came to mind and I began to worry, my mind clearing of the strange "balanced" sensation.

"Link...? What time is it...?" I asked calmly on the outside, but in reality, my insides were screaming at him and I was dying to know.

Link quickly darted out of my bedroom and into the living room to go check the time. He ran back in and said, "It's only 11:54 A.M.; there's nothing to worry about. You weren't passed out for all that long." I could practically feel my blood, boiling with anger, coursing through my vains.

Then I lost it. "ONLY 11:54?! IT'S ALMOST NOON! NOW STAY OUT OF MY ROOM FOR THE HOUR! LET ME HAVE SOME TIME TO MYSELF, OKAY?!" I screamed to him, at the top of my lungs.

Link stared at me, taken aback by my sudden anger. He furrowed his brow in confusion, but stood there.

"No," Link said, simply. Now I was beyond furious.

"NO?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?! YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME-"

"Stop!" Link cried out, interrupting my little rant. "No more secrets. No more lies. No more excuses. I want the truth, _and only the truth_, from you."

I but my lip. Of course he wants the truth. I did promise it to him, but now I'm having second thoughts about everything. I sighed.

"In order for this to work we need to trust each other, which means no secrets, just like the voice said we-"

I cut Link off. "The voice? Was it really creepy? Did it come from the shadows?" I asked him, suddenly interested.

"You heard it too? Was it in a dream? Last night? Did he tell you what to do?" Link questioned back, his azure eyes filled with curiousity. So Link also heard this man's voice. I wonder if he was himself?

"Yes I heard it, but it wasn't exactly a dream. Well, actually, I don't know. My story is crazy sounding though. You probably won't believe it..." I said trailing off a bit. My heart rate quickened. I could practically feel the fact that it was 11:59. Only moments left.

"Link, leave," I calmly ordered him. I had to protect him from the truth. He couldn't know. Not yet.

"But Amy-" Link started, until I cut him off. "LEAVE NOW! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" I yelled, not even bothering to hold my temper back anymore.

"Amy! No more secrets! Tell me what's going on! You promised!" Link countered.

"No!" I cried out. "I changed my mind! Now go! Before it's too late!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Link said. And he stood there, not budging a muscle.

Before I could yell and scream anymore, an all too familiar sensation flooded me. My right shoulder burned badly. My eyes started glowing. The world started spinning. I was too late. During all this Link just stood there, staring at me, repeatedly asking if I was all right.

As usual, in this routine, the pain, glowing, and spinning kept up for about 30 more seconds. Then there was the typical halt to it all. The so-called "blessing" was now full in effect, and there was nothing I could do about it...

* * *

**What a wonderful place to stop! A little cliffy huh?**

**A lot of crazy stuff happened in this chapter that I wanna address:**

**1. Sheik is in this chapter! Because this story is sort of based on the game OoT, Sheik is a girl. Sheik is also Zelda in disguise. Sorry if you don't like that, but that's how the game goes. Does the little Sheik and Link moment count as Zelink? XD**

**2. You're wondering what the heck happened to Amy when she passed out, and why did she turn into Link? I can't tell you that right now, but you can bet that it'll be answered later! Also, it's 12:00! Oh no! What happened to Amy? I'm sure your dying to find out her secrets... That's the good thing about being the writer. I know everything that's happening! Mwahahahahahahahahahah!**

**3. The creepy guy Amy/Link saw in their dream/whateverness? I know what you're thinking! "GlissGirl? Did you really just throw another creepy guy in there? That's the third one!" I've got plans... As always. Mwahahahahahahahahahah!**

**If you guys want me to stop making my author's notes so long by addressing things that you can ponder on your own, please let me know! If you want to think about it on your own, please tell me! I need feedback people!**

**I feel kinda bad for you guys... A whole bunch of new questions are coming up and I've only answered a few of them. In each chapter it seems like just as something's about to be answered, something happens and the characters forget. That's just how I like it! As a writer! I feel bad for the later update, so I promise to throw in some answers in the next chapter!**

**~GlissGirl99~**

**(P.S. If you want to know the answers to some questions sooner than others I might just be able to work my magic and do something. Though some questions I have do plans for! Also... No one has mentioned the squiggly things! What are they called? ~~~~~~~!)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth Comes Out!

**Hello readers! I am super excited to say that more people have reviewed my story! I was jumping up and down for joy! Hoorah! It made me wanna update really quick! Of course then life got busy and I couldn't do it... :/ Ugh stupid Summer Reading projects!**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Opal223, LunayruSheikah, and TheAudienceOfOne! You guys are super duper awesome! Also thanks to Esparia for her support! **

**I haven't mentioned this earlier (I kept forgetting) but thanks to all of you who Followed/Favorited this story! It also makes me super happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. (That's a shocker ain't it?) After all this is FANfiction. (Emphasis on "fan") **

**Onto chapter 8! Warning: Long chapter ahead with answers to a couple of questions! (Finally!)**

* * *

_As usual, in this routine, the pain, glowing, and spinning kept up for about 30 more seconds. Then there was the typical halt to it all. The so-called "blessing" was now full in effect, and there was nothing I could do about it..._

**Chapter 8: The Truth Comes Out (I randomly felt like naming this chapter! XD)**_  
_

**(Link's POV)**

"Amy! Amy! What's happening? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I shouted at the strange girl, as her eyes were glowing. She looked as if she was in pain, yet not a single cry escaped her lips. She was in some sort of trance. She could not hear me. Her eyes... They were still glowing a bright purple. To see it sent chills down my spine. Then the everything just stopped. But something about Amy was different.

"Amy! Are you okay?" I frantically asked, hoping she could now hear me. Amy stared at me with her regular amethyst colored eyes.

"Yes, Link. I am perfectly fine. There is no need to worry for now," she said with an expressionless face. The way she spoke was different. It now sounded forced, as if she didn't want to say it, but kept her face emotionless.

I let out a sigh of relief, but something about her still made me uneasy. Is this what usually happened at twelve? Is this what she didn't want me to see? I didn't understand what was going on. Should we leave to go see Zelda yet? Or should we wait because of what happened to Amy earlier.

I cleared my throat and began to speak. "Should we go see the Princess of Hyrule now?" I asked Amy. She still held her emotionless face when she spoke again.

"If you wish. I believe you told me we were supposed to trust each other? The man from the shadows also said the same thing. Do you trust me?" Her gaze never left me. Even though her eyes weren't glowing any more she was still really... creepy. And when she was talking about the creepy guy in the shadows she didn't describe him as creepy for the first time, I realized.

I looked away and felt goose bumps run down my arms. Did I trust her? Did _I_ trust her? I trusted her perfectly fine. It was her trusting me that I was unsure about. I felt like she was starting to trust me more, but I did want to know why it was so bad to talk to her at twelve. Why wouldn't she tell me?

"I would trust you better if you would tell me why you never wanted me to interact with you at twelve!" I bluntly replied. Woah, why'd I say that? Yeah I was thinking it, but I never intended to say it out loud! Not like that anyways.

The first sign of emotion since Amy's eyes were glowing passed through her when I said that. She cringed at my words and closed her eyes. When she opened ten again they were filled with an emotion I hadn't seem her use before. Guilt, perhaps?

"I did not want you to find out the truth. I did not want you to learn anything about my blessing," Amy replied, going back into her, once again, emotionless state.

Amy wanted to hide the truth from me?! She wanted to lie and cover it up?! Did she not realize that telling the truth would strengthen our bond, allowing me to trust her more?! Did she not see that by lying she had weakened our trust bond?!

"Why would you lie to me?! Did you expect to hide the truth from me this whole time?! If you had told the truth from the beginning maybe I would trust you more!" I spat at Amy. Now it was my turn to cringe and feel guilty. My words were full of anger and hate and I hadn't even meant to say them. They escaped my lips without me meaning to.

"I wanted to protect you. You didn't need to see my suffering. You shouldn't have to be burdened with this knowledge of my blessing," Amy said with a straight face. How does she not feel any emotion? Her eyes... her amethyst eyes... they hold the emotion she cannot show. Her eyes are truly filled with pain and suffering. I didn't understand.

"If it is a blessing it should do you good! Why are you suffering? Why would this knowledge be a burden to me?" I asked Amy. These words... they kept escaping from me when I would've preferred them to be unsaid. They were honest questions, but I didn't like having no control over what I was saying.

I could tell that Amy didn't want to answer my questions, but she does anyways. "My blessing was given to me by the Goddesses themselves. That's what my mother told me. She never said why though. I am beginning to understand it. Yes. It is becoming clear. The suffering is a part of what needs to happen to make up for the gift. The knowledge will do you no good. It will only make you vulnerable to the enemy once you are aware of the truth." What the heck was Amy saying? She made no sense!

"Why?" I asked unable to stop the words. "Why are you telling this to me now? Why aren't you lying and covering it up like you would have?! What enemy are you talking about?! What _is_ your blessing?!" I said those last words with anger from inside me that I hadn't even realized had been there.

Amy flinched at the tone of my voice. In her eyes I saw the hurt that was truly there. It was obvious that Amy did not want to explain what was happening, but she did anyways. I had a feeling that this mysterious force drawing out my words was doing the same for her.

"I have no choice but to be honest with you now. I am not able to lie and cover it up as I wish. The enem is, well, I do not know for sure, but I do know that there is a great evil upon us and a dark enemy lurks inside it. My blessing..." Amy trailed off and closed her eyes. Once she opened them they were fierce, not showing any kindness at all.

"Sometimes I wonder how my blessing is even one at all. It feels more like a curse. I did not want you to know about it. I was afraid of what you would do with the knowledge too. But I feel like I can trust you now and I will tell you the truth, not because I want to though, but because I have to." Any stopped for a moment and when she started again she told me a poem.

"_Every day and every night. For if it is noon, or perhaps midnight. If I am awake, the truth shall spill. No more secrets will lie, the truth comes without will. Blessed by the goddesesses from above. For it is their way of sharing their love. Special is the one, who holds this part. For they are the one who will bring the start. They will bring the start of goodness and peace. And the powers they hold, it will not soon cease. They will bring out the truth, and say answers untold. They will bring balance to the lands of new or of old. But last they will see, from different times. Memories of both good and bad, and see the crimes._"

The room was silent. I understood the words Amy had said, yet I didn't understand their meaning. I waited for her to speak again and when she didn't, I did.

"What does it mean?" I asked in a whisper. This time the words were not forced from me. I wanted to ask Amy that question and whatever had been controlling me, wanted to also.

"I was hoping you would understand. Alas, you didn't. And because you asked I now have to explain," Amy said. Her face was the usual blank one, but her emotion-filled eyes told me that it hurt to say this.

"That poem was passed down from generation to generation in my family. It was tradition to learn it at a young age. I never understood what it meant, but as I grew up it became clearer. And now, as I am the Holder, I think I finally know what the whole thing means," Amy said. She still wasn't telling me what the poem means.

I hadn't even realized it, but I was sitting on Amy's bed next to her. And we were close. Really close. I had never been this close to anyone but Zelda. Oh how I wish I could hold her in my arms right now! We would see her soon and I will finally tell her what I've needed to say for all these years. Those three words that I've been close to saying many times before. _I love you_. But for now, I had a different matter at my hands. Amy's blessing.

"You still haven't explained what you're blessing is," I pointed out to Amy. She kept her face plain an expressionless.

"I was getting there. I wanted to pause and let you think before I spoke again," she explained, dead serious. And I mean dead serious. She was so serious and emotionless, except for her eyes, she may as well have been dead. It was her eyes and the fact she was still breathing and speaking, that I knew Amy hadn't died. The real Amy was in there somewhere. The one who wasn't afraid to give me a bath from a smoothie. The one who wasn't afraid to break out in fits of laughter in public places. The one who cared when I got injured. This was not that Amy. This Any was serious. Dead serious.

Amy started speaking again and snapped me back to reality. "The poem that I told you is my life. It describes the blessing that the goddesses bestowed upon me. At 12:00, day or night, as long as I am awake I can only tell the truth for an hour." I gulped. When she said that she didn't want me to know the truth she wasn't kidding.

I was surprised when Amy spoke once more though. "And the second part of the poem was describing me being the Holder. I still am not sure what being the Holder means exactly, but I know that's what the poem was addressing. My blessing is part of being the Holder. I am sure of it. I will bring peace to the lands of old. Our quest, which is what we are doing now. And with my eyes I will see stories from different times. I have done this before.

"Earlier today, in the living room, I saw your conversation with the man in the shadows. I did not have the conversation as myself. I had it as you. It was not my dream, but it was yours. I was living your dream. I do not know why I did, but I did, and I have learned so much more from it." Amy's eyes were filled with an emotion that I wasn't sure of.

We awkwardly sat together in silence. Amy had just told me she had no control of half her life, so what else needed to be said? Nothing. Lots of nothing. Nothing and more nothing. It seemed like hours (obviously not though) of nothing, so I thought.

I couldn't help feeling bad for Amy. She was right about it easy to be taken advantage of. I could ask her something really stupid and she would have to answer honestly. Now that I knew this information I kinda wanted to try it out for myself. And my curiousity got the best of me.

_What's a good stupid question to ask? _Then I had an idea. It probably wasn't a good one, but I wanted to test her "blessing" out.

"What was the name of the last guy you were in a relationship with?" I asked, smirking. Amy would probably kill me later, but annoying her now would be worth it.

"I don't know if it was exactly a 'relationship', but there was a guy named Aaron and we obviously had something going on," Amy replied plainly, but her eyes were filled with anger. Yup, she was gonna kill me later.

I just smiled an said, "Next question!" If Amy wasn't so emotionless and in control of her motions right now, I would probably be nothing more than a lump of hero on the ground.

What would be a good question to ask Amy...? I thought of another and smirked evilly. "On a scale from one to ten, ten being the best, how cute am I?" I asked her innocently. Her eyes were filled with hate.

Amy visibly glared at me and clenched her fists. "Eight and a half," she said through gritted teeth. She thought I was pretty cute! What a liar she was being earlier. I smirked some more and she started bringing her fists up. She was beginning to be more in control of her actions. The blessing must be wearing off. Crap!

I bit my lip. "Wait! Don't hurt me!" I cried out to Amy, jumping up from the bed.

"Why not?" she responded, getting up slower than I had.

I started to back away from Amy at this point. "B-because I'm supposed to save Hyrule with you! And we've got to go see Zelda!" I said, backing away some more.

"I don't care! You're just like everyone else! And just as I was thinking you were different!" Amy yelled, taking more steps towards me. Why did she always make things look like we were breaking up when she was mad? She could've worded that one differently!

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a step back. I realize I had walked right into a corner. There was no escaping her now.

Amy glared daggers at me and I could practically feel them stabbing into my skin. "All my other kidnappers. They always take advantage of my situation. They ask me stupid questions. They learn things they weren't supposed to know! And you! I thought you were supposed to be the good guy!"

Amy took another step closer and lifted her fists. I had no room to move before- WHAM! I felt her hand painfully punch my left cheek. It was very painful. Amy unballed her fists, but didn't drop them to her sides yet. SMACK! I gaped at her. Amy slapped me! It didn't feel good, but it amazed me she actually was hitting me!

She was about to slap me again I'm sure, but I grabbed both of her wrists, pushed her out of my way, and walked out of the room. I sat on the sofa alone. She was right. I was supposed to be the good guy. I shouldn't have take advantage of her blessing and be stupid like that.

I let out a sigh. And just as we were trusting each other. Looking up at the clock I saw it was 12:58, so her blessing probably was wearing off more.

I thought back to everything that had happened in the last hour. The weirdest was me not being in control of my actions. When I spoke to her earlier my words came out without any warning. It didn't make any sense. _I_ didn't have a blessing that forced me to tell the truth!

I recalled at the end being able to ask her stupid questions. And then Amy started controlling her actions herself. Was I somehow being affected by her blessing?

It was 1:00 now and I trusted myself to knock on Amy's door. I thought I heard some sniffling and then she shouted, "Go away!" I frowned and hesitantly walked away from the door.

I slapped my hand against my face. Why was I such an idiot? Amy probably hated my guts now! Just as I gained her trust too! Now I'll never see Zelda- I mean save Hyrule! No, I mean see Zelda!

Oh Zelda! I miss you so much now! Even if I did see you as Sheik, I want to see the princess I love! I sat once more on the couch and thought of my "conversation" with Zelda (Sheik whatever!) earlier today. Once Amy left "Sheik" and I alone together, the awkwardness started.

_"So 'Sheik' what brings you here?" I asked my disguised love. Zelda seemed uneasy by me calling her Sheik. I guess she hadn't been called that since seven years though. _

_"Link. You are aware that this task is going to require your trust in the girl. Do not betray her in any way at all costs. Promise me this?" Zelda asked. I nodded and stood beside her. We watched the forest together in silence for a while. It was so peaceful and quiet. _

_Zelda suddenly pulled off my left gauntlet and caught me by surprise. I gave her a questioning look and I could imagine her blushing beneath her veiled face. Zelda traced my triforce with her bandaged fingers. I felt my heart rate begin to quicken at her touch and my face turned red. _

_Zelda awkwardly cleared her throat and handed me my gauntlet back. "Just making sure it was still there," she quickly covered. I smirked at this. Zelda was coming up with excuses to make physical contact with me! I had never felt happier at something so simple in my life!_

_Zelda sat down on the porch and crossed her legs. I did the same and closed my eyes. Zelda had never before shown so much interest in me before. Not like this anyways. When I opened my eyes I saw Zelda staring at me. I turned to face her, but she quickly looked away._

_"I am sorry. We gave business to discuss," Zelda said bluntly, standing up. I followed after her and tried not to show my disappointment. _

_"When you visit me back in Hyrule, do not mention me visiting you now. My guards think I have left on an important trip, not to visit you. If they overhear us talking about this I will get reprimanded, understand? If you do mention this I will deny it and pretend it never happened," Zelda told me. _

_I nodded my head in agreement, but I asked, "Why are you really here?" Zelda shifted uncomfortably. She turned away from me and looked at the forest. _

_"Am I not allowed to see my favorite hero anymore?" Zelda said turning back around. I could practically hear the smile in her voice. I smiled too. Mainly because the reason she came here was to see me. Her favorite hero._

_"You are my favorite princess," I softly replied. "And the most beautiful girl I've laid my eyes on."_

_"And you are the most handsome hero," Zelda whispered. I could have melted then and there. I was so ecstatic that the girl of my dreams called me her favorite and most handsome hero! But a question was nagging me from the back of my mind. _

_"Zelda? Why can't you tell me what you are going to tell me at the castle now?" I asked her. Zelda sighed and stepped towards me. _

_"There is a time and a place for everything. Now is not that time nor the place. You need to fully trust and understand the Holder in order for things to make sense," Zelda said, moving even closer to me. _

_"But why? Why is everyone telling me to trust her? Why is it so important?" I asked, practically begging for an answer. Zelda sighed again and lifted her hand and gently brought it towards my face. She brushed my cheek gently with her fingers. _

_"Because, my hero. Simply because. There may not be an answer for you now, but all will be explained in due time." Zelda dropped her hand to back her side. I decided to be brave (It's not the triforce of courage for nothing) and grabbed her hand. I was expecting Zelda to try to wiggle free from my grasp, but instead she laced her fingers through mine.  
_

_Spon enough I found myself picking at Zelda's Shiekah veil, that hid half her face, with my free hand. She made no attempt to stop me from lifting it up. I brought my face towards hers and ever so gently kissed her lips. _

_Zelda should've slapped me. A princess kissing a commoner? That was just unheard of! But maybe because she was Sheik I could get away with it. Just as I was about to back off and apologize, Zelda started kissing me back. It was the best feeling in the world. _

I walked over to the kitchen looking for something to eat. I was sad to break away from my wonderful memory, but boy was I hungry! It had been a long morning and I needed some lunch.

I found a loaf of bread in one of the cabinets and some left over cucoo meat in an ice box **(A/N: A literal box filled with ice!)**. I made my self a cucco sandwich and sat down at Amy's table, alone. Amy still hadn't come out yet, not that I could blame her. I was being a real jerk to her back there. I asked her very personal questions.

_But you did get her to admit that she thought you were cute,_ my conscience whispered to me. Naughty, naughty conscience! So what if Amy admitted I was cute? Practically all the girls I ever talked to admitted I was cute!

_You asked her to save your self-esteem. When she said she didn't find you the least bit attractive, part of your giant ego had deflated. So in order to make yourself feel better you asked that question hoping that the honest answer was that you were cute, _my conscience explained.

I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous I was being. As long as Zelda thought I was handsome... My thoughts immediately went back to the moment I kissed Zelda earlier. It wasn't the first time I kissed her. There was one other time...

_Three years ago, when I was reliving my life, I went to visit Zelda at the castle. I couldn't find her at our usual spot, and I started to worry. I questioned the guards of her whereabouts and they said the last time they saw her was in her room. Sure enough I found Zelda in her bedroom crying instead. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked Zelda, genuinely concerned._

_Zelda rubbed her eyes and sniffled. She patted the bed beside her, a motion for me to sit next to her._

_"I walked over to castle town to visit with my people and I saw a very handsome young man. I walked over to talk to him," Zelda paused for a second to let out a few more sobs. I reassuringly rubbed her back, but couldn't help but feel jealous of this young man in Zelda's story. _

_"He said that his name was Rupert and he had the softest looking brown hair I have ever seen on a man," Zelda said continuing. "We had a friendly conversation, and I was really enjoying his company, until Rupert realized he hadn't caught my name. I told him I was Princess Zelda and he laughed! He laughed Link!" _

_"He probably didn't believe you. It's not that big of a deal!" I said, giving Zelda a reassuring smile. She sighed and looked away from me. There was something else in this story. _

_"That's not it though. Link, he told me I was far to ugly to be a princess and that just because I put on some fancy clothes I wasn't royalty! Rupert said I was as ugly as dirt and could never be as beautiful as the real princess!" Zelda said, sobbing some more. _

_I very carefully took Zelda into my arms and she cried her eyes out into my shoulder. _

_"Zelda," I simply said. The princess lifted her head to look up at me. "You are the most beautiful girl in all of Hyrule. More gorgeous than words can describe! And if some guy can't want to see that, then he obviously isn't good enough for you!" Zelda's blue eyes met mine. _

_"Thanks Link," Zelda softly whispered. She brought her head towards me until our lips met. It was a friendly little kiss. Small. Short. Simple. But I still melted right then and there. She was the one who started it. _

_That was one of the few times Zelda had shown any romantic interest in me at all. _

I enjoyed that memory. Zelda was never one to be very romantic or anything. The closest she got to that was, "Hey Link! I saw a cute guy in castle town today and he told me I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen!" Then I would usually tell her a lot of guys were going to say that just because she was the princess. I didn't, however, say that I was very jealous of the attention she was giving the "cute guys."

I finished eating my lunch and I walked over to Amy's door again. "Hey Amy! I made myself a cucco sandwich and I was seeing if you wanted one too!" I called out to her. No response was heard back.

I tried knocking. "Amy? You in there?" Nothing. "Look I know you're mad, but is the silent treatment really necessary?"

I got fed up with just waiting outside Amy's door so I slowly opened it. I looked aroun and she wasn't anywhere in her room. I knocked on the bathroom door and no one was there either.

"Amy? Are you in-" I cut myself off when I saw a piece of paper on the bed. I couldn't believe what I read.

_"Dear Link,_

_I thought you were okay. I thought you were different from the rest. At the beginning I wasn't sure if I could trust you, but I changed my mind. My gut told me otherwise. I've been in this position before. Good guy gone bad. I didn't do anything about it last time, so this time I ran away from my kidnapper. You. If you take advantage of my blessing how will I know what you might use it for? Maybe you actually aren't that bad. Maybe. But I couldn't risk anything anymore. I'm tired of living my life like this! Go find someone else to help you. I should be long gone by the time you read this. I only left this note for you so you would understand I left by choice and not by another kidnapping. _

_Goodbye,_

_Amy"_

No! She couldn't have just left like that! She left all because I made one silly stupid mistake! Thanks a lot, incompetent part of my mind!

I had to find Amy and that was final. I needed her in order to complete this quest. I quickly packed up my things and walked outside to get Epona. Now where would Amy have gone?

* * *

**Lots of stuff in this chappie! You finally got some answers! Yay for you! And Amy disappears! Gasp!**

**My usual addressing things:**

**1. So Amy has a blessing from the goddesses that forces her to tell the truth. It actually seems pretty useless. I mean, it's so easy to take advantage of! But why was Link affected by it? You also learned a little about why Amy was Link earlier. (When I proof-read that line I was confused, then I realized what I meant! XD) Answers! Hooray!**

**2. So Link was an idiot (surprise, surprise) and took advantage of Amy's situation. Now she has run away! Good going Link! But Amy was being pretty stupid too. I mean, running away? Why would you do that if you've gotten kidnapped several times before? If they could only see things from your point of view...**

**Yay! Hope you liked the little Zelinky bits of stuff I threw in there! Tell me how I did? I'd love to hear!**

**If anyone's got any suggestions or ideas I'd love to hear them! I'll try to see what I can do! :D**

**Also if you haven't already check out my other fic! It's called Crashing Down and it's a modern AU Zelink! And while you're at it check out these awesome people's fics too!**

**Opal223's The Legend of Zelda: Cries in the Dark (It's really good! Check out her other stories too! They're awesome as well!)**

**Esparia's A Wish for Freedom (Again really good!)**

**Opal223 and Esparia are super awesome so if you haven't all ready, read their stories! You won't be disappointed!**

**~GlissGirl99~**

**(And shout out to TheAudienceOfOne for looking up what ~~~~~~ was! XD)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello peoples! I am happy to say, chapter 9 is here! Finally! Sorry for the super long update! This chapter is written in a couple of points of view and has some random information. Hopefully it isn't _too_ confusing!**

**Thanks to Opal223, DJMasterJay, and LunayruSheikah for reviewing! Super awesomeness right there! Also thanks to Esparia for her support! More awesomeness! Also thanks to DJMasterJay (congrats on the account!) for co-writing this chappie with me! :) He's my cousin**

**Disclaimer: IDon'tOwnLegendOfZelda! Can'ttalknow, Igottapee! (Sorry about that...)**

**Chapter 9!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(? POV) Note: It's obvious who it is! **

"Ah! You're back!" the King spoke to me. I gave a half-hearted smile and bowed.

"Yes, your Highness," I told him. He smiled, evilly, and beckoned for me to walk over to him. He seemed to be in a good mood today, so I was in luck.

"How did it go? Well I assume?" the King asked. I stepped towards him and nodded.

"Indeed it did. The end was a bit iffy, but I had them fooled!" I replied, chuckling to myself. The king frowned at this. I was hoping my wording displeased him.

"What do you mean? Explain," the king demanded. I pursed my lips and took a step back from him.

"I lost track of time and made a rushed exit. I left no trace of where I went though," I explained cautiously. The king nodded and sat up straighter in his throne.

"How do you feel about the boy?" the king suddenly asked. I was taken aback by the forward question.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered. The king glared at me.

"You know very well what I mean. Your feelings towards the boy... What are they?" he asked once more.

"He is just a hero with a large ego," I replied. I looked towards my right, not wanting to meet the king's eyes.

"Something tells me you're lying. Look at me and answer this question: Do you find the hero, perhaps, attractive in any way?" the king questioned. I turned my head to look into his green eyes. They flickered ever so slightly, just as I imagined a green flame would.

I gulped and opened my mouth to answer. I felt a drop of sweat trickle down the side of my covered face. The diguise I was wearing was making me very sweaty. Or was I just sweating because I was nervous?

"The boy is not attractive!" I suddenly blurted. So what if I found him attractive? What did it matter?

"YOU DARE LIE TO YOUR KING?! I SEE THE TRUTH IN YOUR EYES!" he shouted, furiously, at me. If he wasn't the king I probably would've laughed. Only one of my eyes was showing.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, why is it important whether or not I find the boy attractive?" I asked the king, confused.

"I do not want any of your silly 'feelings' to get in the way! Now tell me the truth, do you like the boy?" he questioned once more.

"Well he is really handsome. He has gorgeous blonde hair and such pretty blue eyes. He is also very kind and compassionate- and a good kisser, may I add. And-"

"STOP!" the king's deep voice bellowed. I looked at the ground, embarrassed for getting carried away.

"Am I not handsome? Is my blonde hair and my green eyes not enough for you? Am I not kind and compassionate myself? Am I not a good kisser either?" the king asked rhetorically.

_Well the king's not bad looking... it's just that evil vibe he has! How can an evil man be kind and compassionate?_ I didn't say any of that though. I just said, "You are perfect your Highness, but I can't tell you whether you're a good kisser or not..." I felt my face turning red. This is such an awkward subject to discuss.

Then out of no where the king pulled me towards him, ripped of my Sheikah veil thing, and pressed his lips hard against mine. I didn't care whether he was a king or not, he can't just do that! I pushed myself away from him and he glowered at me.

"I would have you beheaded, but I'm afraid you actually serve a purpose... Instead you are to stay in your room until tomorrow night. Even if that means skipping meals, too. You are dismissed!" the king said with a wave of his hand.

I followed orders and went up to my room. I quickly changed out of my Sheikah disguise. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable- it surprisingly was- but I didn't like staying in disguise. I was incognito so much, I was afraid I would forget who I really was!

I put on a simple silk dress and undid my hair. My dirty blonde hair cascaded down my back and I switched my eyes back to their usual green. Normal at last! I sat on my bed and opened my diary. I was about to write in it, when something caught my eye. A letter. When did I put that in there...?

The envelope of the letter was addressed to me. The real me. I slowly opened it up and pulled out the note. It read:

_"Dear Callista,_

_You are probably wondering where this letter came from. I put it in your diary. Simple. To get to my point, I know the position you are in. I know what you have to go through. I've been there once and I don't want to go there again! I know who you really are. I'm sure there's a lot of weight that you want to get off your shoulders right now. When you have the chance, feel free to visit me! And be yourself when you do. I live at the house across from the windmill in the village before the castle._

_Sincerely,_

_Jarod"_

I gasped at the nerve of this man. He found out who I really was and went through my diary! Or he went through my diary to find out who I was! But the truth was, I really did have a lot of weight on my shoulders. Sharing it with someone would be nice...

I was going to be stuck in my room anyways, so I may as well just go. I crawled out the window and climbed the vines down the castle. I pushed over a rock and headed through a tunnel that would bring me to the village.

* * *

**(? POV) Note: it's obvious who it really is.**

I was seated at the dinner table, pondering my next moves. Should I check on the hero and the holder? No, another visitor would be too suspicious... I could send "Sheik" back out again, but I've "grounded" her...

I took a bite of my food, scrumptious as always, and thought some more. I had an idea on how to check up on them. It would be risky and may not work, but I had an idea.

After dinner I headed to my quarters and readied myself for my next motive. Once I had successfully finished what I was working on and called one of my guards in to deliver it. I sent another one of my guards to check on the girl. He came back saying her room was empty... Excellent. My plan was going accordingly!

* * *

**(Link's POV) Note: Takes place around the time "Callista" snuck out and "?" (I'm sure you know who that is) headed to their quarters.**

After wandering the village I gave up and returned to Amy's cabin. No luck finding her! Why was I do stupid earlier?! Just as I gained her trust I lost it! Now I had to find her and convince her I was a good guy!

"Idiot," I muttered to myself, under my breath.

Amy's cabin looked exactly the way it did before. I don't know why I was expecting it to not, though. I had dinner in the village earlier so I didn't need to worry about that. What to do now?

Amy wasn't here so I used this as an opportunity to snoop around her house. I was being stupid again, curious, but stupid. No one would know...

I walked into Amy's bedroom and poked around in there. I wasn't sure what exactly I was looking for, but it wasn't in there. Then, on Amy's dresser was a small painting of the triforce. Well, I assumed it was a triforce.

The painting itself wasn't bad, but whoever made it obviously didn't know much about the triforce. The triforce was floating in the sky, but that wasn't what made it wrong. The coloring was backwards. Instead of the three outer triangles filled in with gold they were only outlined and the middle was gold-filled.

I exited Amy's room, feeling like I saw what I needed to, and set up for the night on the couch. After my blankets and pillows were arranged I checked the time. It was only about 8:30 PM which was too early for bed. I still started getting comfortable anyways, pulling off my boots and my hat.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped in surprise. Even though it wasn't my house I opened the door.

"I have a delivery for Amy and Link," the man at the door said, handing me a package. I furrowed my brow in confusion, but reluctantly took the package and shut the door. _Does everyone know I am staying here?!_

I opened the box up and saw what was inside. Two front row tickets to a performance of, "The Ocarina of Time: A hero's quest to save Hyrule." People were starting to make plays out of my life?! That's just down right ridiculous! I looked again and saw a letter attached to the back of one of the tickets.

_"Dear Mr. Link and Miss Amethyst,_

_The play the two of you have been given tickets to is about the hero who saved Hyrule from evil. I understand that this is a real event that occurred to Mr. Link. I hope you understand that we have turned it into a play for others' enjoyment and would like to see Mr. Link and Miss Amethyst attend. It will be tomorrow evening at 7:00 PM!_

_Hope to see you there,_

_The actor who plays the hero"_

Did he really sign the letter "the actor who plays the hero"? That's one of the stupidest things I've ever seen! Or maybe there was a reason he wasn't giving his name... Then a thought occurred to me. Amy isn't even here!

I gritted my teeth. _If you weren't an idiot in the first place you would've never been placed in this situation._

To help time go by, I played my ocarina for a little while. I ended with "Zelda's Lullaby". I had to find Amy before I could see my love!

* * *

**(Amy's POV) Note: This takes place the morning of the next day**!

I woke up from the inn I was staying at. Yesterday was very strange. Link had been wandering around the village looking for me. I had put on a cloak that covered my hair and body and a mask to cover my face, in attempts of disguising myself. It had worked well enough then. I smiled as I remembered how my day went.

_I was stalking Link all day, to make sure he never found me. I saw him walk over towards me and I started to worry, thinking that he possibly saw through my disguise. _

_Link asked me if I knew an "Amy" and I shook my head. He sighed in defeat and walked away. I almost felt sorry for him, but I remembered he was the one who started this mess to begin with. _

I dressed myself in my disguise again and walked out of the inn and into the village. Link was sitting alone on a bench. I walked over to his bench and sat next to him. He didn't know who I was, so there was no harm in speaking to him.

I put on a fake Gerudo accent and asked, "You seem upset. What is wrong?" I readjusted my cloak so Link wouldn't se the purple tunic I was wearing from earlier.

Link looked up at me and sighed. "It all has to do with a girl. She's a very special one, that girl. She's the whole reason why I'm so sad," Link replied, sighing once more.

_I am special to him?! _I thought in shock. I hardly even knew him! I guess he really did need me!

"Oh. I'm sorry. I hope she's all right," I said, trying to console Link. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I shouldn't be bothering you with this. I don't even know you!" Link exclaimed. I smiled beneath the mask I wore.

"Hey," I told him. "If I didn't want to know I wouldn't be asking in the first place. Please continue." Link chuckled quietly.

"I guess you're right. It's just, oh I don't know!" Link said. He sighed again.

"Please go on!" I pleaded. Link smiled at me.

"You," Link started, "are probably the nicest Gerudo I have met!" I panicked for a second, but Link smiled and continued.

"This girl, the one I was talking about earlier, it's just, well, I can't get her off my mind! The last time I saw her, yesterday morning, she wasn't exactly, well, herself. I- I kind of miss her."

My eyes widened as I heard this. _I was stuck in Link's mind?!_ I'll admit I was a little flattered, but I was very surprised. When he last saw me the blessing was in affect, and I really wasn't myself. But why did he miss me...?

I gulped and tried not to show my sudden nervousness. "So, um, is this girl a good friend of yours?" I asked cautiously.

Link gave a sad smile. "Yeah. She's a good friend. I-I kind of like her more than a friend, though," Link admitted. My jaw dropped and my mask would've fallen off if it weren't for the string attached to it. I froze and he contined. "Who am I kidding? I am in love with her!"

_Link is in love with me?!_ It was very bold of him to say, especially since he hardly knows me! I'll admit, he's cute, but a friend is all I'll ever be to him!

"Well, hopefully she feels the same about you," I awkwardly stated, trying not to give myself away.

"That's the thing... She really hasn't shown any romantic interest in me at all. But yesterday, when she was talking... And how..." Link sighed and trailed off while it was all I could do not to freak out.

All I said was that he was cute! I did not mean to show any romantic interest! _Stupid blessing... giving Link the wrong ideas! _

"So what's this girl like?" I blurted. I was curious about what he had to say about me.

Link started turning a bit red. "She's the most beautiful girl anyone could ever lay eyes on! She's so wonderful! Gorgeous, kind, and caring..." Link trailed off dreamily.

I was greatful that I had a mask to cover my blush. _He thought I was beautiful?! Wow! Who knew?! Of course he did say he was in love with me..._

"Thank you!" I told him, not thinking. I looked away. Did I really just tell him thank you?! Way to blow your cover!

"Umm... For what?!" Link asked. I readjusted myself to face him again on the bench.

I quickly came up with something, "Oh, um, uh, for sharing your situation! It was very kind of you!" I jumped up before he could say anything else. Walking away I quickly added, "I have to go somewhere! Good luck finding the girl!" I looked back to see a very confused Link.

I walked through an alley and in between houses trying to put distance between me and Link. Hopefully he wouldn't find me now!

"Hey you! Stop right there!" a loud, deep voice bellowed from behind me. "Come with me," he said.

* * *

**(Link's POV) Note: After Amy ran off!**

_What was that all about?! Did I give her the impression that Zelda was_ missing_?!_

Our conversation was very awkward and I wasn't clear on what was happening at the end. _Why did she run off? Why did she wish me good luck on finding someone who wasn't missing? Why was she so intent on finding out what was wrong? She was a Gerudo, for crying out loud! Or was she..._

I remembered the strange, yet oddly familiar, gold necklace around her neck. It had what seemed to be a triforce on it. Gerudos don't wear the triforce. And no one wears triforced with the wrong coloring... except Amy.

I smiled to myself, feeling somewhat accomplished. I think I knew where Amy went! There was probably no way I'd be able to catch up with her, but I still stood up from the bench and walked down the alley Amy went through.

I was hoping I could find her again before 7:00 and use the tickets for the play as a way to prove I _was_ a good guy. There were many splits and turns on my way through the alley and I got lost.

_If I was an emotionally unstable girl who is incognito and doesn't want to be followed would I take a left or right?_ I wondered.

In the end, I ended up at a dead end. I navigated, somehow, through the alleys and returned back in the main part of the village. I hung my head in shame, as I was unsuccessful in finding Amy.

_Stupid girl... Running away like that... No wonder she's even kidnapped before!_

I wandered through the village, contemplating what I would do next, but a strange windmill in the back, kept catching my eye. Probably a tourist attraction, or something. _I might check it out later..._

* * *

**(Callista's POV) Note: Takes place after Amy met the guy and Link went to chase her!**

I had arrived at the village late last night, so I rented a room at an inn and spent the night there. This morning when I woke up I wandered around the village, looking for Jarod's house. I spotted the windmill and knew that Jarod's house must be close by.

I ran my fingers through my dirty blonde hair and touched my face free from any diguise. Free from any makeup. Free from everything whatsoever! It felt very nice to be myself once again.

I casually walked past the windmill and stopped at the house directly across from it. _This must be where Jarod lives,_ I thought. I knocked at the door and waited for a moment. No response. I knocked once more, beginning to lose my patience.

I walked around to the back of the house to see if Jarod was there, but the property was empty. I furrowed my brows in frustration. A paper hanging on the back door caught my eye. I walked over to read it.

_"Miss Callista,_

_If you happen to arrive while I am gone I have left this note for you. I am currently taking care of some errands and I would like it if you could wait inside until my return. The door is unlocked just in case you came! You may look around and certainly make yourself comfortable. I'm not sure how long I'll be. Hopefully I'll get back soon!_

_-Jarod"_

I began to get a little suspicious, but went inside anyways. It was a lovely small house. I couldn't tell if this man was living alone or not. Thoughts ran through my head. _Why should I trust him? He could just be a creepy old man! How does he know of my situation?_ I cut myself off and poked around.

The kitchen was small, but very clean and well-kept. There was a stove along one of the walls and a storage cabinet next to it. Across the room was a small wooden table with four chairs on all the ends. _Is that because he often has company or does he have a family?_

The living room, directly across the dining room, had to sofas and a small coffee table. A shelf filled to its brim with books was along one of the walls. I scanned the titles trying to figure out who this guy was by the kind of books he read.

"I didn't actually expect you to come!" a deep voice boomed from behind me. I jumped up and went so high, my head almost hit the ceiling!

The deep voice started chuckling. "Sorry to scare you! I am Jarod. You are Callista, I presume?" I kept my attention focused on the floor.

"I just didn't hear the door open," I said weakly, still staring at the floor. "And yes, I am Callista."

"Well Miss Callista," Jarod started, "You are supposed to look the other person in the eye when speaking to them." He laughed a deep, hearty laugh. I cautiously looked up at Jarod. My eyes widened. My creepy senses were tingling when I saw him, despite his apperance.

"Not what you we're expecting, eh?" Jarod said chuckling some more. I shook my head and awkwardly turned away. Jarod was not a creepy old man. He seemed to be in his early twenties. He had thick dark brown hair that fell just above dark equally dark brown eyes. He probably the second most handsome guy I have ever met, the first being someone whom I kissed when he thought I was someone else.

I looked back at Jarod who had a wide smile spread across his face. "We will discuss things later. First I would like to go get somebody," Jarod told me. I smiled shyly and sat on the sofa as Jarod went back outside.

So Jarod wasn't a creepy old man, but he still could be a creepy _young_ man! Even though he was attractive, my gut told me this guy was more than looks. _I better question him once he's back,_ I decided.

Jarod walked through the door dragging an unconscious girl along with him. She was tied up and gagged. I couldn't see her face because of the messy dark brown hair that fell in it. She had some dark black outfit on, but it was hard to tell what exactly she was wearing because of the ropes tied around her.

"Who's she?" I asked as calmly as possible. Jarod flashed me a smile.

"This is another one of my experiments..." he said trailing off. The fact that he referred to the girl as an experiment sent chills down my spine. And not the good kind.

"And you are here to help me!" Jarod finished. I gulped hard. _Definitely more to this guy than looks!_

* * *

**So so so SO sorry for the late update. School started, my cousins visited, I got sick, blah blah blah blah! I don't even know how much you guys are actually enjoying this... I'm kinda losing my motivation... Please tell me if you want me to continue this story!**

**Also sorry if the way the chapter was written confused anybody! I promise they will go back to normal, but Callista, Jarod, and company are all important to this story! Whether it seems like they are or not right now!**

**I'm not going to be discussing things anymore... Think of the questions for yourself! :) Please tell me if anything was too confusing though! If be happy to answer as best as I could! **

**Again, thanks to my cousin, DJMasterJay, for co-writing this chapter with me! If you have recently gotten a PM from me, however, his name to you probably was, "J-wow". He now goes by Jay. He doesn't like the name J-wow that I gave him! I don't see why not?! ;) **

**Also my cousin wanted me to point out that it looked like I was building a romance between Amy and Link... This story isn't gonna be a Link/OC! Some people may pull it off, but I can't! So Zelink for the win!**

**So yeah... Tell me any suggestions, comments, questions, and if you like the story! Please! I need to know how well I'm doing! And if I should continue...**

**~Gliss~ (I signed my name differently, but I still used the squiggles!)**


End file.
